Loyalty's Adventure
by Honest Trickster
Summary: Some heroes die a glorious death, some dies and thats what makes them a hero. Some dies in vain, some dies happy. Well, not really. This is a universe where it doesnt seem to accept the eternal rest of one Uchiha Itachi.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a fic where i was greatly inspired by Melchor's Blood Warrior. So yeah...**

 **i try my best to make it not similar to his/her. But it cant be helped if there are... i mean this is fanfiction yeeeaah~~!**

 **So anyway, with other sources of inspiration, mostly because i have to get these ideas out of my head and i gotta improve my typing so...**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1: PRINCESS EX MACHINA**

Tobi watched the fight's end, greatly entertained.

''Let's go Zetsu. Time to recruit the victor, and collect the defeated's body.'' The masked man commanded with mirth, while looking down at the youngest Uchiha on the concrete floor, obviously passed out from the fatigue.

''Im disappointed.'' The black half growled.

'' The older brother would still be of use. His eyes to be precise.'' The white part commented. The plant-man grabbed the corpse by the neck, to be taken back at their headquarters, and made a startled noise. ''Hey…Tobi, I feel a pulse…''

''What?'' The masked man uncharacteristically exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

Before they could think of anything else to do with him, a great rumbling sound echoed throughout the heavens. The cloudy sky turned bright in an instant with a blinding, fiery flash of light.  
For a second, Tobi thought it was a bijuu, unleashed upon them.

 _Impossible! Who is it? Naruto? But I've successfully delayed them! Its radiating energy is so immense that it must be the Gedo Mazo awakened, but that's impossible as well. We haven't taken the Hachibi & the Kyuubi yet!  
_ _Or is this another power of Itachi's?_

''Mother?'' the black half whispered in great awe.

Before Tobi can confront the double-personality plant man of what he meant by that, the light descended upon them in a pillar of fire ten times the size of Sasuke's Kirin.

* * *

Meanwhile, a lone boy walks up the cobblestone steps leading up to a temple.

Hiro sighed.  
He really doesn't want to go this place, especially this late in the afternoon, but it was his chance to have a normal day with his 'friends'. Feeling a bit rebellious to take this chance but always not assertive enough to refuse a friend's invitation, they went to a temple that rumors say, there's a wishing well that mysteriously appears but then disappears the day after. Those lucky to find it gets their wish granted.

He found his 'friends' waiting for him at this so-called magic well.

''You arrived, Hiyorimi-kun!'' Buchi greeted. A classmate with an ever-present video-camera who has an unhealthy hobby of recording everything he does and every place he goes.

''We already made our wish. Now it's your turn.'' The one with freckles said. He can't remember his name.

He approached the well and fumbled with a coin. Knowing full well what he wishes for. He's not being ungrateful or anything…it's just that, ever since the arrival of the monster Princess in his life, his world plunged from bad to worse with the monstrous dangers that arrived with her. Now he has to face more uncertainties and, he can't help but feel he needs more than an affectionate sister, a very rowdy friend, another friend that seems to take pleasure in his embarrassment, and lastly, a master that seems apathetic as well.

He needs someone that he can get help from. Someone who can understand him and guide him and help him improve. Not just for his sake, but for his Hime's sake too.  
He sighed for the nth time that day and tossed the coin.

''Hey, Buchi…remember Kishi? Is he coming here too?'' he asked.

''That weird classmate we have? Besides Hiro?'' joined the other one, the one with a crew cut. He can't remember that 'friend's name too.

''Yeah, his stories are cool! And don't call him weird! He'll definitely be a successful mangaka someday!'' replied Buchi.

It surprised Hiro to have someone as condescending as Buchi actually praised their aloof friend, Kishi.  
He wanted to have someone believe in him like that too. Other than being a shield to his master, and his 'friends' errand boy, he has no other redeeming qualities, he thought.

''Well? Aren't you gonna tell us what you wished for?'' he added.

Hiro looked at the well and said hopelessly, ''I wish for that person to become real and be here.''

They burst out laughing.

''What the heck Hiyorimi-kun? That's impossible! That will never happen!'' he said between breaths.

''It's better than your wish of fondling my nee-san's boobs...!'' Hiro shyly retorted.

They heard the footsteps of an approaching person with an accompanying complaint from him.

''You jerks went here without waiting for me...''

The one with glasses, freckles and crew cut did a chorus of ''you slow poke! You weirdo! & you weren't fast enough!'' except for Hiro, who just said, ''sorry Kishi-kun, they dragged me.''

''Is this your wish, Hiyorimi-kun? Is Kishi the person you wished for to be here? That's one heckuva lame wish man…..'' the one with a crew cut said, shaking his head in disapproval.

''N-no! It's not him! I want someone who I admire that Kishi-kun's told me of to be here!''

Their laughter grew louder.

''Thanks Hiro-kun, for taking me seriously….'' The aloof one said.

''Why only him? I Believe in your success too!'' quipped Buchi, while adjusting his askewed glasses from all that guffawing.

''Then thanks for believing in me too. You other jerks can continue laughing…'' he replied as he threw his coin in the well.

''What did you wish for, Kishi-kun?'' Hiro asked.

''Nothing… I just agreed with what you wished for, Hiro-kun…''

''But wouldn't it be better if you wished for better health?''

Hiro's second question wasn't answered when their bespectacled friend suddenly announced, ''By the way, isn't this a Japanese temple? Why is there a wishing well? As far as I know, this is a foreign influence but shouldn't be included in a Shinto religion.''

Somebody was about to quip a smart-ass reply but decided on looking at the direction of where Buchi's camera is pointing, the temple. Or where it should have been located, which is not there anymore. They also noticed that its supposed to be an hour more before the sun sets, but the moon is already high in the sky.  
With the sudden change in the atmosphere, all agreed that its time to go home.

But where is the way home? The temple, where they passed through earlier to get to the location of the well, is now obstructed by the thick fog that came out of nowhere. And now they're hearing multiple howlings in the distance that made the hair in their skin stand on edge. The stone pathway that leads to another exit has seemingly disappeared with the thick mist. Fright began to creep up on all 5 of them.

The full moon shined brightly in the sky. ''There! Between those two trees, that's where the temple is right? Let's try heading in that direction!'' the brightest of them said. The other without ideas, they followed.

''Buchi….we've been walking for a long time now, but the temples still nowhere in sight! You got us even more lost Buchi!'' the one with a crew cut complained.

''yeah! joined the one with freckles. Isn't this well just behind the temple, down the hill? And were going in circles! If were completely lost its your fault Hiyorimi!''  
Every one of them is starting to panic. And when afraid, comes the suspicions and accusations.

''E-eh? Why me?''

''You're the one who put this idea in Buchi to go here!''

''B-but, you guys dragged me here…''

The two were beginning to gang up on poor Hiro when Kishi broke the incoming bullying.

''Calm down guys, I think I know where we are.''

All attention turned to him.

''What, did you actually wish for this? For us to get lost!?'' said freckles.

''Shut up and listen to me. See that boulder over there? Let's try climbing it and see the surroundings. We should see the city from up there.'' His voice shaking from the suddenly dropping temperature.

Since it's the best idea someone has after an hour long of walking nowhere, they followed. When they got to the top, they were dumbfounded at the view they saw. The city lights that they're supposed to see in the distance is replaced by a vast, desolated plain with rocky mountains commonly found only in the countries of the middle east. Hiro, having encountered more unnatural things than any of them ever did, is convinced that they have unknowingly entered the kingdom's realm. If not, they must have teleported. But how? Or by who?

Thankfully, the temple can be seen from up here. With the full moon brightly illuminating the night sky, it was easy to spot, because its located in a hill with lush pine trees against a desolate field.

Then suddenly, the night sky turned bright as day when a flash of light appeared in the sky. As fast as lightning accompanied with a sound that resembles more of a great bird's screech than a thunder. With that sudden brightening, theres no doubt that it really is the temple they're looking for, half a mile away.

''There it is you guys!'' Buchi pointed at the distance. The temple illuminated with the lamp-posts turned on for the evening. And light was coming from inside.

''whoa…that far? We walked away that far?'' one of them said.

''I don't remember climbing up this high too…''

Hime's blood activated on Hiro, signaling that his master is in need of him. With his connection to her, he sensed that shes entered this realm, no doubt searching for him. His feet moved instinctively and started running to her direction.  
 _This is bad_ … He thought. He's gonna get a scolding again.

''Hey Hiro-kun! Wait for us!'' one of them said. But he's in a hurry so he just yelled that they follow him. The boys, running for hope, reached the base of the temple's hill. But no matter how they run upwards, they can't seem to get closer to it. Instead, it seems to be moving farther and farther away. Feeling the weariness from the continuous running, his mind wandered off to remind him of a certain fast person, so he paused to take a break.

Its no use… wishing for something really impossible, how pathetic can I get?'' he sadly thought. And that's when they heard the howling and growling sounds again, this time a lot more nearer.

''Hey, did you guys see that? Just now? That fireball!'' Their cameraman said, intently focusing at the direction where they did see giant fireballs materializing out of thin air from the distance. It is on the same path to the temple anyway, so like moths drawn to a flame, they proceeded towards it.

The fire it caused brightened the nearby surroundings. As they walk closer to it, what seemed to be dancing shadows in the distance turned out to be gigantic, monstrous creatures that could only be described by humans as demons. The three of them, scared out of their wit, fainted. With the exception of Hiro and Kishi. The former being aware of the existence of these other-worldly creatures & the latter, Hiro doesn't know. _Maybe he's just brave_ … he thought.

The monsters appear to be currently in a fight, because of the cries and shouts of anguish emanating from their innermost area. The sound of metal hitting metal, and smell of burning flesh filled the air.

Fear seized Hiro, when one of them saw the two boys, standing out of place, not far away. The beastly creature let out a sound, and immediately crawled fast in their direction, along with others who noticed their presence. The very picture of hell's army coming for him.

* * *

The masked man was able to escape with the younger Uchiha in his arms, unscathed.

Sensing that Zetsu is unable to get away in time, he teleported back at the same place where he left him. Seconds later, his suspicions were confirmed when he found the plant-man there, scorched beyond mobility. It would probably take a week for him to fully recover, he thought.

 _But Itachi? Where's Itachi's body?_ He wondered if he has been reduced to ashes as well. Even if he's still alive, he can't possibly evade that attack given the condition of his body. But a portion of Zetsu survived, so his could too.

Those in pursuit of Sasuke has found a way to bypass the Amaterasu surrounding the area, the black fames still blazing even after the caster has died. _Or he should have._ Tobi has no time now to look for it, so he took his ally's body, or whats left of it, and teleported away in a swirl.

A week has passed, and he's told the younger Uchiha the truth about his beloved brother. Now in alliance, the last two Uchiha in the Shinobi world has joined forces for the destruction of Konoha.

But they never found Uchiha Itachi's body.

* * *

 _S_ _o this is what death feels like… I was right about what I told Kisame. One can only realize the kind of person they are on the verge of death. He mentally scoffed._

 _The things I've done….the way I lived my life… I truly am a detestable, remorseful person…_

 _…_

 _But now I rest._

…

Itachi Uchiha welcomed the darkness that was supposed to engulf him.

But instead, it was a bright, blinding light that jolted him in to full responsiveness.

He opened his eyes.

 _What? Im still alive?_

Occupied with this sudden realization, he sat-up without thinking & the mere movement made him feel his fatigue and nausea like a wave crashing over him.

The violent coughing fits started again. But through all that pain, he noticed his surroundings have changed. He's supposed to be in the ruins of the Uchiha hideout, but now he's in a, sandy place. And what's supposed to be late in the afternoon has turned into the middle of the night. But all questions of where he is has fled, when a good fifteen meters away, he's now witnessing multitudes of mutant creatures, something like out of Orochimaru's lab, charging furiously at his direction. His vision has gone really bad, but he could tell just by the sound of countless stomping feet, & hooves, & the gnashing snarls.

He looked behind him, just to make sure if he's really the target, or he's just caught between a crossfire, and he saw a group of helpless people, standing not far away from him.

His human instincts kicked-in.

 **''Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!''**

Thinking that this must be the universes' will, for him to die with at least saving those people, then he shall do it.

He unleashed three great fireballs at the enemy. With a new found adrenaline he thought he never had. Shocked with the sudden appearances of destructive fire that instantly took out a good portion of the monster's numbers, that temporarily halted their speed, even for a bit. But enough time for him to get to the people and warn them. He can't shout to warn them, not anymore.

 _What the? The three of them collapsed! Am I too late?_

They just made the work harder for him. Now that the majority of the beasts, and the fastest of them has their attention focused on the lone man, well the closer they are then the better he sees them. His projectile aims true, each kunai finding its way to its victim's head, or what appears to be it's head, some have many, some has their face in their torso. Nevertheless, he made use of his remaining weapons efficiently, not a shuriken wasted.

But there is still too many of them.

He went after the ones nearest the people and stopped them before the monsters do anything to the two gawking ones. He's confirmed they are just watching and gawking when he got close, a few feet away from them. To add to his shock, he found out they were just children, wearing unfamiliar clothes and completely unarmed. The two who are still in their wits just stood there, wide eyed and watched the raven haired man who came to their rescue, swiftly dealing deadly blows using a small black knife.

Itachis exceeded his body's limit.  
He can't keep this up. Still tired after his very recent battle with his brother, he decided that it's still his own freewill to choose when he dies.

Looking back at the two boys, _too young to die_ … he thought its worth it. Tapping the last of his chakra, he activated his sharinggan one last time. Theres not enough for Susano, so he used what he has left. Blood flowed again from his weary eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

He set the entire, vast field ablaze, encircling all monsters within. The ones outside the perimeter, inescapably incinerated as well. Not one enemy spared.

For the second time that day, he collapsed on the earth and stared at the night sky. Exhausted beyond measure, his last thoughts were of how beautiful the starry night sky is, compared to the cloudy ones. He sent a silent plea to the universe, to just let him rest. He knows it was very selfish of him… but hes just so tired….

His vision finally disappeared. But not before seeing the brown haired boy in a blur, calling out his name.

* * *

 **A/N: at Hannevara-wara-ga-haha-ue-sama,  
** **cant believe you made me do this, lol xD**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2: PRINCESS contract negotiation**

Itachi awoke.  
He recalled his latest memory. His battle with his brother, then his last one saving those children. He checked his surroundings while sitting up. _Strange. Its been forever since he's felt this good._ He doesn't feel the pain in his lungs anymore whenever he breathes. Most of all, the improvement in his vision. Now he could see every miniscule detail in the room, every strand of hair in the fine, fur blanket that covered him. Features he couldn't see anymore before unless a few feet away, due to the overuse of his kaleidoscope sharinggan.

 _Is this the afterlife? So it consisted of a four post bed, red silk curtains, an ornate wall clock and a flat screen…television…  
_ He heard footsteps and wheels of a tray cart approaching the room. A tall maid entered with bust sizes rivalling that of the 5th Hokage's.

''oh my… Pardon me for entering without permission. I thought you were still asleep. Good morning, guest-san~''

''…''

''I am this household's maid. Sawawa Hiyorimi, a pleasure to meet you~'' the maid continued speaking with her sweet tune. ''I brought your clothes. I had them freshly cleaned and dried. I also mended some of the ripped fabric when Flan-chan handed them over for cleaning… I hope you don't mind.''

He noticed that her line of sight is in his exposed abdomen. Only now did he realize hes naked. Thankfully, the lower portion of his body is clothed with some kind of cottony pants, he inwardly sighed in relief. His relief was short.  
 _So its this 'Flan-chan' who changed my clothes while I was asleep…_ Hes too caught up in feeling so well that he didn't notice his clothes were changed. So he cleared his throat and made his mind work fast again.  
 _Morning?_ He glanced at the window. It was still dark outside but with the chill in the air, he could feel the arrival of dawn.

''Excuse me but, where am I?'' Sensing no malice from her, he decided to push his luck, hoping this person wouldn't try anything funny, besides the blatant staring. She doesn't seem to be a kunoichi, but all his life taught him to never judge from outward appearance.

''You are in ojou-sama's mansion.'' was the sing-song, vague reply he got. ''Ah! Forgive my manners! Shall I serve you tea? Well then, I'll be taking my leave.'' She didn't wait for his answer when she bowed and turned to go when she greeted someone outside his door. ''Oh hello Flan-chan! Perfect timing, our guest just woke up.''

''Fuga.''

 _Good. The maid is polite enough to not to ask for my identity. Or maybe she already knows who I am? Anyway, he get to meet this Flan-chan as soon as possible. And erase all memories of this person concerning the sight of him indecent. Remove possible threats of future blackmailing.  
_ His gaze led to a delicate looking girl with the same uniform as the tall maid's, with some metal attached to her head. _Is that a screw?_ _She's so young! Probably younger than me when I first awakened my sharinggan…_

''Oh, I almost forgot! Ojou-sama orders your presence to join her for breakfast. Flan-chan will lead the way~''

''Fuga.''

Hes sure he's seen her glance one more time at his torso and smiled wider as she left.

''Fuga?''

''Hm? …pardon me, I'll quickly prepare myself.'' Not breaking eye contact with the strange little girl.

''Fuga.'' The little maid stepped out of his room to let himself prepare.

A minute later, just as hes finished wearing his freshly cleaned Akatsuki cloak, the little girl entered with a tray of tea, uttered the same two syllables and waited for him to take it.  
He cautiously picked it up and thanked the girl, then sipped his tea after checking it wasn't poisoned or spiked. He looked out the window and saw a wide area of land. The view is hidden by overgrown trees and untrimmed foliage so hes not sure about their topographical location. But the view is proof they're not underground and that's a relief.  
The sun hasn't risen yet and the clock's hand shows its 5 am. _Too early for breakfast. Or the mistress is just an early riser._

He looked at his worn clothes. They've seen better days. Even the doormat looks better. He finished his tea quickly so as to not to keep the little maid waiting. He is quite hungry too…

* * *

Now hes fully ready & went to meet this oujo-sama. He has questions to ask. He followed the little girl out the room, through the spacious mansion and into the 2nd floor's balcony, overlooking the estate's front gate and the view of the city. Based from the numerous streetlights, hes affirmed the mansion is built on top of a hill, and in a populous city.

''Oh, youre finally awake. Took you quite a while.'' The lone person in the balcony greeted, sipping her tea.

 _A young woman, probably in her teens._ He assessed. _Blond hair and an unfamiliar style of clothing. And a pair of uncommon eyes for a civilian, if she is one._ He tried to speculate from which clan or country she is.

''I know you have questions. Do sit and join me for tea.''

''…'' He complied.

She made a little laughing sound as she met him eye to eye. ''Fufu…such calculating gaze. Fine, I'll start. Are you aware of who I am?''

''No.''

''Then I'll introduce myself. I am a royal princess of the underworld kingdom. And I am the one who brought you back to life. ''

His eyes widened for a fraction at this sudden revelation. '' I was wondering…I should be dead by now. & yet I feel alive more than ever. What did you do?- No. How did you do it?''  
It was uncharacteristic of him to be suddenly demanding for answers, but hes always been conscientious about situations unknown to him. Especially if it involves an impossible jutsu that can perfectly bring someone back to life.

Hime is pleased to have finally seen even a bit of emotion on his perfectly stoic face and monotone voice.  
''As I have said, I am a princess of the royal family. I have the ability to bring the dead back to life, with a drop of my blood. And you, the receiver of my blood, are now half-immortal.''

''why just half?''

''Fufun…half, because all wounds and any injuries you suffer will be immediately & completely healed. No matter how severe or life threatening. But, as soon as the power of my life-giving blood in you runs out, then you will revert back on being a corpse.''

The princess watched him with fascination. Itachi decided to test it out by biting his thumb like when doing a summoning jutsu. To his astonishment, the flesh repaired itself without him using his chakra to heal it. ''How long till the blood runs out?''

''2 to 3 days. Sometimes it varies.''

''What do I have to do in return?'' he asked. Getting to the point. He knows very well that there is a price to everything.

''You catch on quickly. Im impressed. Receiving my blood makes you my servant. For unlike you, I am not immortal. Well, not yet.

I am currently at war with my siblings, and I must do any means necessary to ensure my survival. As my blood warrior, it is your foremost duty to protect me. But-''  
Hime paused. Deeply thinking about what shes going to say before she proceeds, her slender brows furrowed in concentration.  
After a few seconds, she continued. ''But, It is true that I have revived you without your permission, and since I am a kind person, I give you this choice. Will you serve me? Or not?''  
She gave him a cunning smile.

He is certain that his answer is going to be no. He already decided to end everything by dying in Sasuke's hands. And with his death, he gives him his eyes, so his brother can complete his manggekyo sharinggan, if he ever awakens it, and defend himself from Madara.  
Him being alive and well will wreck his life-long plans, it will destroy everything he worked so hard for.

The princess watched the raven-haired man with continued fascination as he struggle with her offer. No doubt a very big turning point of his life. _This is the first blood servant shes ever met who has second thoughts on being alive again,_ she mused. _Most would die for the honor of being one, and yet this one is taking too long…_ This does not please her.

 **...**

 _To serve? Or not to serve?  
_ _To rest or continue living?_

His pondering was cut off by a sound of an unfamiliar machine flying from a distance. With blades attached to it and spinning so fast, producing a very, powerful sound that seems to be the only thing keeping it in the air. And also, the sudden appearance of a floating woman wearing another unfamiliar outfit interrupted his line of thought.

''Oh my~ Our guest is finally awake~

He looks so much better now that hes revived!~ don't you think so, Hime-sama~?''

"…"

Itachis not sure whether to comment about the floating woman's revealing black underwear.  
 _She probably deliberately flashes it. Indecent, but a very effective distraction…_ he thought.  
His eyes immediately went back to the princess.

But the princess is even less pleased when she saw his eyes' line of sight before turning to her. If shes hiding her displeasure, shes not doing it well.

''Hmm? Am I interrupting something~?'' sing-songed the floating woman.

''No, you're not. Tell me what you have found out. & as for you?'' She directed this question at him.

He decided that giving his name would be fine. If a princess like her doesn't know who he is or does not even recognize the black and red clouds of the world-wide infamous Akatsuki.  
''Itachi. My name is Itachi.''

''Itachi. As proof of my compassion, I'll give you time to think about this. You have 2 days. Reiri, proceed with your report.''

Taking this as dismissal, he made his way to leave after returning the greetings with the floating woman.

''By the way, the princess added, I thank you Itachi, for saving my servant, Hiro.''

He nodded and took off to the trees. Leaving the two women shocked at the incredible feat displayed.

* * *

After letting her sight linger a bit in the direction of where the potential servant took off, the princess attended to her vampire friend.

''oh my, oh my~ He's quite the catch, isn't he Hime-sama~? Im surprised that you let such a person go… Didn't you say you were in need of servants? I thought he's just a human when I first saw him, but that jump! Is he a magician? Where did you say you got him from again, Hime-sama~?''

'' You should ask Hiro that... That kid is seriously leading me to more troublesome events….''

''But it turned out to be an interesting event! How cruel of you, Hime-sama~ for not bringing me along… The bitch also said hes defeated an entire army... how powerful he must be…'' She licked her lower lip.

''hmph... A very powerful man indeed. The more powerful, the more dangerous. He has the look of a fighter who doesn't just blindly follows orders from anyone…''

''But wouldn't he be much more useful to you? You think so too, right Hime-sama~?''

Another hmph.  
''Ive seen him in action myself. Just before he died. The way that he defeated that whole army, with a strange, destructive power Ive never seen before or heard of, or even read about. Just by himself!  
Id rather not be on his bad side. And I doubt id have the capability to control such a person…''

The first rays of the morning sun brightened the horizon.

''Well considered. As expected of you Hime-sama… On with my report then. My scouts investigated the place, there were no signs of any royal interference when we got there. And the black flames, it hasn't stopped burning after we left. But when I tried to enter the realm last night, I was pushed out. And we can no longer find the well. It has disappeared.''

Satisfied with what she heard. She commended her friend, and emitted her signature laugh.

''Fufu… such an interesting event indeed. I'd love to investigate further about his true identity and origins as well… assuming I don't get an arrest warrant by then.''

The princess smiled at the rising sun.  
The vampire yawned. ''Well then, if you'll excuse me Hime-sama, Im off to sleep. You know how much my kind hates the morning sun. Good day~''

 **...**

The two ladies went on about each one's respective routine. Unaware of another presence who listened intently throughout their conversation. _Ninja habits_.

* * *

 **A/N: yah i recently fixed this chapter, for you and your grammar nazi-cism *cough*me familia*cough*  
and yie im warning you to prepare your eyes cuz what yall be readin is a bunch of temera no nozomu tokoro da, and im sure temera ga sono hou wa ii... aegesou~? haha  
ore wo wakaru hodo ne -w-**


	3. Chapter 3: Princess Zombie

**CHAPTER 03: PRINCESS ZOMBIE**

After a day of exploring on his own, he decided to go back to the mansion to clarify, some other things with the princess. When he got to the gate, he was greeted with the sight of a red-haired girl, beating the brown haired boy to a pulp in the driveway. He assumed him to be Hiro, the one he remembered standing there with his other fainted friends.  
He also assumed they were training…

''Yo! So you're finally awake, eh? Welcome back to the land of the living!'' said the red-haired girl brightly.

The boy whose face down on the ground sat up. ''G-good afternoon, Uchiha-san.''

He stopped in his tracks. This new world just continues to give him surprises. _Did he just hear him right? How did he know my last name? As far as I discovered, this is a completely different world! And I have never told anyone here my family name…_

''Uchiha-san, is it? I am Riza Wildman! Daughter of the great warrior, Volg Wildman!''

The red-haired introduced herself, with her arms crossed infront of her that he assumed a standard greeting gesture.

''Im Hiro… Hiyorimi Hiro. Thanks a lot for saving me and my friends by the way…..'' the young boy shyly said.

He did recall saving this boy. And with his sharp mind, also recalled this boy calling his name just seconds before he died.  
He casted a genjutsu in the area. Using the natural settings so no one would notice they're trapped in an illusion.

''How did you know my name?'' straight to the point. Sharingan blazing. As far as he knows, neither his kind nor his family exists in this world. Thus, no one from here is supposed to know him.

''ehehe...umm, you told me?''

A very sad lie. Even in his last dying breaths, he wouldn't give his true identity to anyone. Even to a stranger he saved. He could make the boy tell him the truth with a simple command but perhaps some other time. Right now he has to talk to the princess.

Speak of the devil, not fully literally. She appeared out the main door just in time with her little maid in tow. He deactivated his sharingan just in time as well without anyone noticing, or so he thought.

''Riza, Hiro, were going to a nearby town. And Itachi, you've come back. Have you made up your mind?''

''Not yet.''

 _Hmph. As expected…playing hard to get._ Hime thought. She's fine with it though. She wouldn't have it any other way… ''Follow us. We'll discuss this along the way.''

''Theres something I want to ask first.''

''Get in the truck.'' The princess said coolly. Her authority overpowering his'. Clear as day she wears the pants this time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Itachi sated his curiosity with a new found discovery of getting the chance to ride one of this world's advanced technology. Its evidently faster than a shinobi. He thought of how convenient it might be if the world he's from has one these machines. It would greatly reduce traveling time. But he'd still prefer to run on his feet anytime.

''Eeh…?! Hime! You let him choose not to serve you? Can a blood servant do that?'' the red-haired who introduced herself as Riza asked too casually, without even using an honorific to address her. And the princess looked fine with it.

''Fufu…just because he received my blood doesn't mean I can submit him to my will. He's the kind of person who wants to know first if their master is worth serving….am I right?''  
She looked at him through the rearview mirror.

''Yes'' is Itachi's curt reply. With all she said being straight to the point, just how he prefers it.

''But why would you refuse, Uchiha-san? You get to live again!'' Hiro asked.

That simple, innocent statement reached every heart inside the vehicle. Each having their own reasons for living the life they have…  
Well except for the android maneuvering the truck who has a singular purpose in life. Hime sighed. And broke the silence.

''Very well. I will tell you my true goal as I have told Hiro. In my battle with my siblings, you will only serve me as a bodyguard. I will not give unnecessary orders concerning the downfall of my enemies. You will stay by my side and just protect me.  
Above all, I have no interest in the throne.  
I only, truly, just wish to survive.''

Itachi searched the princess' expression. Looking forlornly at the window as she said her last statement. He didn't detect any lie, but also found no conviction that she'll truly survive this ordeal… he wasn't sure what to feel about that. And for the many times since his arrival here in this new world, he's not sure what to think of that either.

* * *

They've arrived.  
A small town in the mountains where the three 'werewolves' resided. Said werewolves has targeted and attacked Hime, days before his arrival, according to Hiro. But they were smoothly disposed off by Hime. This one according to Reiri.  
Before them is an abandoned, dilapidated warehouse.

''Are you sure this is the place, Reiri?

''Yes, Hime-sama~ according to my bats, a man lead the three werewolves here.''

''Could it be Prince Emil?'' Hiro asked.

 _This is the first time hes heard of a Prince Emil. He made a mental note to inquire of this later._

''No.''

''How do you know that?''

''If he were, we could've seen Flanders already…''

Hiro laughed awkwardly for not thinking of that.

He listened even more attentively when the princess was about to say something, but stopped. He figured she must have experience this before. With the way she looks so agitated. His speculation were supported when she repeated that's shes not interested in the throne but the person behind this is someone she must defeat.  
 _So she's not ambitious for power, even though she claims to be of a high ranking status. That's a first, ever since he's joined the Akatsuki. No, even before he joined the Anbu. If shes truly a princess, then where are her other blood warriors? It cant just be Hiro and me._ And he sensed no other presence in the mansion beside these people who hes met.

''Lets go.'' She commanded. The princess started to move when she is blocked by the red-haired.

''Wait Hime. The three of us will go. You stay here with Flandre and Itachi.''

''Huh? Me too? With this bitch~?''

''Youre a freeloader too so help out a bit!'' she said loudly. The she looked at him. ''Can we trust Hime in your care, Itachi?''

All eyes were on him, being the newest member.  
He nodded. And he meant it. He quickly warmed up to this red haired, sensing the genuine concern in her voice. She reminded him of the Uzumaki…

Riza continued. '' Theres no need for royalty to go. If were not back by thirty minutes, think of us dead. Im prepared to get revenge, for my brother…!''

Then the three departed.

 **...**

They stood there waiting for about half an hour when Hime took the initiative once again to break the silence.

''You still have questions, im sure. Ask them now. ''

''What are werewolves? And vampires? Ive researched about this place & found it completely different from where Im from. '' Itachi chose his words carefully so as to not to reveal that hes from a different world. ''besides the advancements in technology, these werewolves and vampires seem to be different from the human race.''

''Correct.

Werewolves are people who can transform into wolves. Though a half-breed, Riza is one. And vampires, though they seem to look like ordinary humans, are monsters who thrive by drinking human blood. Reiri is one. Ghosts, gods and witches, there are countless more species.  
Our existence is to be kept unknown from the human world.  
All creatures unnatural to the human knowledge are classified as monsters.  
And I, am the princess of those monsters.'' She said with her habit of flicking her hair.

 _So that's why. No wonder I didn't find anything about these creatures in the libraries._ _There are many different realms existing in this world too._

''Fuga.''

''The three of them are going back this way? How far?''

''Fuga.''

''Good.''

 _She can understand her? & __The little maid is a sensor-type?_ While both has their backs on him, he activated his sharingan to confirm this. What unnerved him is he does not see any the flow of chakra in this girl, or in fact, any sign that this girl is a living, breathing thing. The princess' is different unlike the chakra signature of humans as well.

A minute later the three reached them.

''Sorry Hime. We fought a blood warrior, but she got away…'' admitted Riza.  
While Hiro was talking about what else they saw, Itachi sensed another presence near them. He was about to move to catch the intruder when the truck exploded. He scolded himself for not taking action fast enough. There goes their means of fast transportation.

''Hime-sama, the intruder is in my sight. I can catch her.''

"Leave her."

He glanced at her to confirm if he heard her right. He's not one to question orders so he left it at that. He did hope that she must have some plan for not letting him go after the assailant.  
While Riza is complaining that this isn't the time to stay calm and just watch while their truck is in blazing fire, clearly referring to him and Hime, the princess proceeded to explain the situation and said something about zombies.

''Zombies?'' he asked at the same time that vampire asked in shock,

''Zombies? Hime-sama?! Those who infect and feed eternally? Those zombies that even the kingdom forbid from using amongst the royalty?''

''Yes.''

''To think that theres someone who would dare to use zombies.'' The vampire said sadly.

''Aren't vampires like you similar to zombies?'' Riza chimed in.

''Its unthinkable that youd group me the same as those zombies!'' she countered, clearly offended. '' Well then Hime-sama, I shall take my leave.''  
With that being said, she immediately drifted away in the night sky.

''You're just going to leave Reiri? Even though you're a freeloader?!'' exclaimed Riza.

''Let her be. That's just how vampires are.'' The princess said nonchalantly.

 _Well shes a lenient princess… The way she let Riza talk to her casually. And letting the vampire leave in a time when she need the extra help. If shes respecting their own will because they are not her servants, then that's fine by me._

"Hime-sama, Hiro, Riza, Itachi-san… I shall pray for your luck. Farewell.''

* * *

Burning buildings, cries and shouts for help, the dead mindlessly attacking and devouring. It was the very picture of a gruesome war that he hates so much. As they walk through the town, the princess told them to use weapons and make sure never to get in contact for they are sure to get infected. It seems the whole population of the city has been turned.

''They are just, ordinary citizens…'' he sighed in the air.

''Eeh~? So you do care! Yeah well, its that bastard prince's fault. So we have to take him down! Right, Hime?'' Riza responded.

To hear him through the loud sound of metal hitting flesh and bone, he learned that her species' hearing is as strong as the Inuzuka. _I'd best be more careful her next time.  
_ He's yet to ask about Flandre as he watch her effortlessly swing a tree trunk around like it was nothing. _Such strength from such a small form._ And why he cant sense chakra from her. As if the only single word she says isn't unusual enough.  
He grabbed Hiro's arm to prevent the boy from completely falling on his face when he tripped on the trunk Flandre just recently dropped. ''Are you alright?''  
Hiro gave him an embarrassed smile of gratitude.

''Hiro! Focus on the situation!'' the half-breed said worriedly.

''Sorry Riza…''

''Hey, Flandre stopped moving…'' stated Riza. Loud enough for Hime whos already walked ahead of them.

''Her battery is low.''

 _What? Is she a machine?_ He thought, quite impressed... while Riza exclaims how shitty their situation is and of all times why now.

''A supermarket...'' Hime observed one of the buildings near them.

''Youre talking to yourself again! Listen to what im saying!'' demanded the red-haired, her cheek turned bright red as well. If they were in a different situation he might've thought it amusing.

''Itachi! Clear that supermarket! There might be more lurking inside.''

Even though he hasn't agreed to be her servant yet, Itachi obeyed nonetheless.

* * *

Things went surpisingly smoothly. The senseless walking dead are no match to a ninja of his rank. Then he watched carefully as Riza assembled the wires used to connect to Flandre and the generators. At last they went up the flat rooftop, waiting for Flandre to charge. The princess informed them that it will take atleast 2 hours to finish.  
When its almost time, Riza sensed the incoming enemy first. A pair of wolfish ears appearing in her head.

''Whats wrong Riza?'' asked Hiro. Obviously alarmed. Itachi wondered why Hime chose this boy as a blood warrior.

''Its her! Hiro! Can I entrust you with Flandre? & Itachi, I'll leave Hime to you!'' then she jumped off.

 _This is a very uncooperative group._ He thought. _One leaves early, one too afraid, one who just takes off on her own, and a master who doesn't look like she cares…What have I gotten myself into?  
_ At the very least, he's grateful that they have a voluntary fighter in this team. Hiro waited for Hime's permission, her back to him.

''Lets go.'' The princess took off on her own too.

He inwardly sighed.

''Hiro, you just stay close to the princess. Alright?'' He asked him kindly. That stopped the boy's shaking atleast.

 **...**

As they carefully walk outside the building, none of the zombies couldn't even get close to them without being impaled by various shurikens and kunai. When they reached the android, both Hime and Itachi grimaced at the sight of Hiro trying to find the switch on Flandre.

''Hurry it up, Hiro!'' she blasely commanded, and pulled off a bored looking face.

''B-but I dunno which is which…!'' his cheeks even more red from both awkwardness and panic.

A horde was heading their way, and hes running out of weapons. So he went a few steps ahead so no one would see the change of color in his onyx eyes. With a number this great, he has to rely on his optical powers. An elemental technique maybe efficient, but would be unwise since it will draw more attention to them.

''Hime-sama, I sense another presence heading towards us. It seems to be that of a child standing on a, bear.'' _Wait, is the animal floating?_

''Oh? How can you tell?'' _he just gets more and more interesting… If my guess about what he is turns out to be true… Ah… I'll think about it after this ordeal is over._

The horde was closing in on them when they were taken out by multiple shots, accompanied by a voice of a little girl. He deactivated both eyes.

''Onee-sama~~!'' her face went from gleeful to horror. ''What are you doing at a time like this Hiro!?''

His response was a slow stuttering, trying to explain himself.

''Don't make excuses! Francesca!''

Itachi deflected the bullet that was supposed to hit Hiro square in the face. Hiro, more shocked at the speed Uchiha-san has shown and taken aback as of how he suddenly got beside him, groped for balance and accidentally flipped the right switch on.

''Fufu… you've finally awoken. Get them Flandre!''

The combined strength of the two androids finished the undead in no time at all.

''That was fast.'' commented the princess, referring to Itachi.

& he just simply replied,

''Riza seems to be done with her opponent as well, Hime-sama.''

''That was fast too...''

''Um, thanks...Uchiha-san… That bullet wouldve hurt…''

He nodded as reply and turned his attention to their new company. The girl standing atop a panda and the panda is carried by a maid. He figured she must be this royalty's' own maid.

''Im glad you're safe, onee-sama~~''

The android bowed & the little princess top the panda lost her balance.

''Idiot! What are you doing Francesca?!'' she exclaimed, arms flailing wildly to regain her balance.

Itachi let himself a little smile at the comical sight, which didn't go unnoticed by the elder princess. If the little princess is an ally, he figures as much that Reiri must have called her.  
After regaining her composure, she faced the person who dared defy her punishment.

''That was fast. I have never seen anyone deflect Francesca's bullets before. Who is he, onee-sama? A new servant? Why didn't you tell me?''

''Fufu…this is Itachi. And hes not sure whether to serve me yet. Itachi, this is Sherwood, my little sister.''

Sherwood observed the said person. A man in his early 20's, fair skin & a good looking face with eyelashes most girls would definitely envy. Based on the overcoat he wears she thought hes a vampire. So she asked this.

''He's not. He's human.'' Her sister replied.

''Oh. Greetings, Itachi. I am Sherwood. The third royal princess of the underworld kingdom.''

''It is an honor to meet you, your highness.'' Itachi replied as he did a 45 degree bow. Always tactful and proper. Then he looked at Hime for further confirmations. _I thought you siblings are at war with each other?  
_ The princess, catching his drift, decided to indulge him. ''We're on temporary alliance.''

Rizas finally joined their group and asked the real question that he too thinks they should address now. ''Hey Hime, with this much casualty, is it ok if we just leave it like this?''  
Itachi regarded her expectantly.

''Our brother went too far this time again… Didn't he, onee-sama?''

Hime stared at the sky, watching the clouds. "Yes…with so much innocent lives caught up in this, it wont be long until-''  
As if on cue, all attention turned to the sky as a majestic, bird-like creature appeared. Illuminating the night with its bright, fiery colors.

The princess smirked at the sight of the raven-haired. An expression of amazement has graced his stoic face that he wore all throughout the day.

 _Fufu…Even just for a second, he too, does feel fear after all…_

* * *

 ** _A/N:_ Aight... yall guessed it... I made him appear in the 25th episode in the anime~~**

 **Because i thought the first 24 episodes were too child's-play... they can handle it themselves...**

 **And mostly because i dont wanna collide with Melchor's**

 **:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 04:**

"Wh-what is that?!'' Hiro blurted.

'"Don't you know? It's a phoenix. First time Ive seen one though…" Riza answered.

''Isnt it beautiful? Sherwood said with awe. That is the adult form of the royalty. Once a person of royal blood becomes an adult, they gain eternal youth and longevity. If you think about it, youd know why we kill each other before we become adults.''

He figured it out. Once they become adults, they cannot be killed.  
 _This again. Sent in a world of endless battles. Family to family killing each other. When will it ever end?''_ He cant help but think of the brother he left. He realized he always finds himself in a situation he doesn't want to be in... but fate puts him there anyway.

The princess Sherwood continued explaining. "That is why, before that happens, there can only be one victor. Otherwise the kingdom will be in chaos.''

''Excuse me, princess, but an event this widespread, what about the innocent people that were involved in this?'' This is just pulling on his traumatized conscience, so he had to ask.

''Theyre intending to cooperate with the human world & to conceal everything. They'll have to come to a settlement first though.''

That didn't really answer his question, but he held his tongue. Then Hime added, ''Meaning, this matter will be handled by the royalty? Her stoic face changing into determination. Fine. I'll play along then.''

Itachi sought the princess' countenance and tried to analyze the implication behind what she said. Because in contrast to everyone else's, the way she glared at the grand phoenix meant that she never found it beautiful.

* * *

2 days. Itachi has spent 2 days without Hime's blood. Excluding if what the princess meant by taking him so long, hes probably slept a day before awakening. Either way, he has to make a choice tonight.

 _To continue, or not._

He can choose not to, & finally rest in peace. But after all hes done, he get the feeling that he'll be sent to hell. And after that fight in that desolated wasteland, with the addition of the zombies, the idea suddenly didn't appeal much to him.

 _Continue living?_ Even in servitude, he could still be of help by gathering and submitting information. His specialty as a spy.

After witnessing that being. A creature that is equal to a bijuu from his world, perhaps even more powerful. And most of all, the ability that brings the dead back to life. A feat which is considered impossible in the Shinobi world, besides that diabolical Edo-tensei.  
Monsters with such destructive power may or may not be a threat to his world, to any human world, if taken by the wrong hands.

Besides, as long as he livse, he might find a way to go back. If he was sent here in the first place by an unknown force, then its also very much possible to be sent back.  
His death also meant the benefit of his younger brother. But now that hes here, somewhere far away….

He made his choice. Itachi still knows where his loyalty lies.

Even in death, he is still Uchiha Itachi of the Leaf Village.

* * *

The clock struck 3 am.

The princess was waiting. She tilted her head to the side. Having been in this situation already.

''So, you have finally decided.''

''Yes... I will serve. ''

''Your fate is tied with me. Your loyalty is only to me. Whatever befalls me, so shall to you as well. Wherever I go, you go. Knowing this, will you still swear allegiance to me?''

She approached him as she said this, one slow step at a time. And now, shes looking him straight in the eyes, the dim light harmonizing with her blood red ones, with only a few inches separating them.

Itachi let go of a breath he didn't know he's been holding. He felt the heavy weight of guilt again. Hes been here before. With his clan's coup, with his promises to his brother, when he joined the Anbu, when he joined the Akatsuki.

''Yes.''

The princess smirked. To say that Hime is pleased is an understatement.

''Fufu...I welcome you, Itachi Uchiha, my blood servant. Take my blood and live. Serve me faithfully for the rest of your life.''

* * *

He watched the morning news along with everyone. It is as princess Sherwood said. The whole incident was covered up. The good news is, the whole infected population were returned back to the way they were.  
Hime further clarified that the phoenix purified and healed each and every single one of the harmed and infected. Then he accompanied Hiro on his way to school, to see what sort of academy he attends.  
Right now, hes just arranging his room, the one he woke up in. There were no other space left in the basement, so the princess let him have one of the guest rooms in the ground floor as his quarters. He doesn't have much belongings to begin with, besides the clothes hes wearing.

The princess said she'd send for him when she needs him.  
She has also told everyone that she'll be busy and will depart from her room only once or twice. After these two days, the Imperial Guards will escort her alone to the kingdom. She'll be going ahead and the same guard will escort them after 2 more days.

 **...**

''2512...2513…''

''geez…. Youre so noisy….''

''Did ya say somethin'?''

''Please don't be grumpy on me just because Hiro's feeling down…''

''Its not that! And youre the one who flew off, but you still had the face to come back…!'' Riza answered between breaths, then focusing back on her extreme sit-ups.

''ahh…how boring. Hime-sama just wont come out of her room. Oh~ Uchiha-san, how nice of you to join us~''

Itachi stepped out of the mansion's back door. Where the half-breed and the vampire are currently passing time.

''Good evening Reiri-san, Riza. I sensed a disturbance in the air, that's why I went out.''

''Disturbance?'' Just as both asked that, the scenery before them warped, and a portal appeared. From it came huge winged-creatures that carried what appears to be some transportation vehicles.

''That's the Royalty's-'' Reiri said, dropping her tomato juice's straw in mild surprise.

''Imperial Guards.'' Riza finished for her.

A dozen humanoid creatures stepped out of the vehicles. Like bulls and monkeys with human proportions & that walk on two legs. And spoke the same language fluently too.

The first one to approach, er, block their way is Riza.

''Youre arresting Hime?!''

''For the crime of deploying zombies.'' The one with the different uniform formally replied, presenting the written warrant of arrest.

''You guys have it all wrong! It wasn't Hime! It was some other member of the royalty!'' Riza defended, getting more aggressive.

''Step back, werewolf! We must do our job.''

The red-haired always have a temper. Before the tension further increases, the princess stepped-out of the mansion and coolly agreed to go along. He's not sure if the captain wishing for her luck is sincere or just a guard's etiquette. Either way, it made him feel a bit better about accepting the princess' offer if outside parties respects her this well.

Hiro came just in time too to see his master go. They watched as they enter the vehicle and departed away. His red eyes intently watching the portal while no one was looking at him.

''How long till an escort will come for us?''

''umm…Hime said a day after tomorrow.''

''After tomorrow, eh? So… chance to tell us somethin bout' yourself, Itachi! Wanna spar with me?''

''Such an unrefined way of introductions, as expected of a bitch~~ want to have tea with me instead~?''

* * *

Those two never got along ever since hes met them. He hoped it was only friendly bickering. Like a sculpture-pyromaniac-artist and a puppet master hes familiar with. Or a jashinist constantly complaining about an orange-masked man, claiming he annoys him.

During the day of her absence, he get to know more about his very few housemates. He inquired about the princess' other blood warriors & was sceptical about the answers he received. Hiros the longest with Hime as far as they know. And nothing else before she took residence in this human world. They also openly told him of how they come to live under Hime's roof.

Riza sticks with Hime to take vengeance in behalf of her deceased brother. A former royal guard to Hime when one of her siblings used him against her. Hime defeated his brother, but his brother chose to betray to protect Riza. He instinctively thought of Sasuke.

Reiri has nowhere else to go since she was banished from amongst her race for helping the princess and cooperating with a werewolf, a vampire's natural sworn enemy.

And Hiro, brother to the maid of Hime's household, is an ordinary human boy whose life is plunged in the princess' fight just because he saved a beautiful stranger from a falling debris. It costed him his life and more. Itachi asked how he feels about it now. The boy shrugged, not really knowing the answer to that.  
Nevertheless, he warmed-up too this boy as well. Because kindness is rare.

Of course, in turn, he has to tell his story too. Everyones assumed that he's from a different world. The proof is what Hiro described as a hole from the sky like when the Imperial Guards came. In the monster world, that only means one thing. It is a portal from another world.

''You gotta hand it to Hiro, Itachi! He practically begged Hime to resurrect you!'' said Riza, putting her feet on the tea table.

Hiro scratched his head. ''ehehe… if it wasn't for us, you wouldn't have died anyway…''

Itachi thanked him with heartfelt gratitude. What are the odds of the princess reviving a stranger without being convinced? Even without that fight, he would've succumbed to his illness anyway… He lied about not knowing where he's from. Well, its not completely a lie since his world doesn't actually possess a name. Only the 5 elemental countries are named during his era.  
Then tidbits of description like it is a normal ability where he's from when Reiri asked how he jumped from tree to tree and how he moves so fast.

Of course he did get the frequently asked questions such as about his family, how old he is, when is his birthday, what he does for a living before he was brought here and does he have a girlfriend. That last one asked by the vampire herself. That topic doesn't seem to interest the half-breed and the boy too shy to ask. To these minor questions he doesn't have to lie. He doesn't know why but he felt relief not having to.

The other, more private questions like his whole history as curiously demanded by the red-haired, he has swiftly evaded. Only the vampire noticed the changed direction of topic. He kept them occupied by telling them some of the more, diverting things of his world. But very little else of his abilities and true self.  
 _A ninja does not reveal his secrets._

''But you must be a great warrior then, to have defeated an entire army all by yourself. 'Itachi-san' may I call you that~?'' Reiri sing-songed. _How interesting…I would like to have a taste of his blood~_ She thought. Her days with the princess are just getting more and more interesting.

''keh! Better stay away from her, Itachi. All she wants to do is suck your blood like the untrustworthy vampire she is.''

''oh~? Stay away from that filthy dog too, because she'll piss on you like the territorial dog she is~~~''

''…''

''Whut was that?! Wanna have a go?! Ill give you another taste of my fist!''

''I would love to kick your rear end~''

''…''

''P-please you two…stop fighting….''

''…''

They certainly do remind him of a blond terrorist and a sadistic jashinist. Both were loudmouths but very with high capabilities as well.

It was a long conversation, with most of it spent by this world's residents sharing their own stories and more of this world's history. It was only forcefully stopped by the two's competition. It was an eventful day. Besides, after today he gets to have the opportunity to enter this ''underworld'' again. He looked forward that the answers of him getting back to his world would be found there.

* * *

The day their escorts finally came. And Itachi is pissed.  
He doesn't show it of course.  
He's frustrated that his mangekyo sharingan failed him twice.

The first time he saw that portal, his eyes were not able to see the chakra-flow it is composed of. So he thought maybe its just a minor shortcoming on his part.

But this second time, still unable to, confirmed him that not all energies in this world are chakra-based. It must be another form of energy altogether, the one that is called 'magic.'  
If seeing chakra is the limit of his mangekyo sharingan, then his eyes cannot copy the performed portal.

 **...**

When they arrived at the monster realm, he was even more dismayed at the surprises he wasn't able to anticipate. He thought the monster realm is just one compact place, like how some shinobi train from his world to be a sage. As they go along, the environment shifts in an unforeseen way.  
At first it was a rainforest, then a desert in a few seconds.  
Even with activated eyes, he cant see if they are entering different portals or it's the place itself that changes.

Only the giant birds carrying the vehicles know which route to take.  
Without sufficient knowledge of these magic entryways, his chances of getting back to his world are getting less and less.

 **...**

They arrived at their destination.  
According to the captain, first they are to be detained at the Kingdom's Main Prison before the day of the princess' trial.

* * *

 **A/N: Review or rate please~~**

 **:3**

 **go flood, me familia~**


	5. Chapter 5: Princess Prison

**I recently updated this chapter, when I re-read it and found it lacking sentences... nothing serious to the plot, just a bunch of my attempts...on humor...**

 **I apologize for the wrong spelling/grammars too, English is not my first language. And I just realized that i haven't been posting Disclaimers so imma keep my tact and here it is~**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi and Yasunori Mitsunaga owns Lilliane. I do not own any of these characters...just this weird fic XD**

* * *

They arrived at their destination. The kingdom's main prison. It was a vast, rock-cut structure. Bigger than the mountain side of the sculpted faces of Konoha's Hokages. In the middle is a wide hole with connecting bridges, abyssal in depth. Most likely for air ventilation, skylight and circulation.

All four of them were separated in different cells. Each according to classification. The werewolf and vampire were placed far from each other, because of the known hateful, bad-blood between the two race. Hiro and him too. Hiro is placed on the section with minor offenses, in the middle levels.

When it was his turn to be classified, he was deemed 'unidentified'. And for some reasons, placed in the bottom most section. Along with creatures he swears that looks like the most failure and rejects of that sick scientist, Orochimaru's lab.

Being the only one with four limbs in that cell, amongst vicious criminal monsters, a fight naturally broke-out. Some have familiar features of the army he fought the night he died. Slimy, talking blobs, some full of hard scales with tentacles and most have multiple eyes. He wondered how they speak fluently with animal-like mouths.

The security measures impressed him too, since not more than 3 minutes, dozens of guards and wardens have swiftly neutralized the disorder. They have arrived immediately, using clubs that emit high voltages of electricity. He thought that it has the equivalence of a high powered Chidori. Effectively knocking down the berserking, gigantic monsters.

He wondered if those are effective on androids as well.

...

Witnesses from adjacent cells reported that the monsters taunted the human at first, then suddenly started killing each other. Then that long haired guy just stood there in the farthest corner with his arms crossed, unaffected by all the chaos inside the cell.

Being the only one untouched, thus the most comprehensive creature in that cell, Itachi is brought in for interrogation.

 _Hn… This must be the Nara's definition of troublesome….._

* * *

He wasn't able to pinpoint the location of the princess during their journey. And the Interrogation Room is only halfway up. The captain who escorted them let in a secret that the princess is detained in this prison as well. If he can be trusted. He didn't specify which level though.

Alas, being the resourceful shinobi he is, he made use of his Interrogation time well. The wardens strictly demanded explanations from a shadow clone, while the original rummaged through the archives of this prison. He took his time searching through various files and records.

They have unknowingly led a dangerous man in a mountain of information. Problem is though, most were written in a language unknown to him.

So he had one of the encoders translate it for him with a command from his ever convenient sharingan. He finally found a file that is of great significance to his search. The file that contains his and his group's reasons for being detained.  
The data on Hiro is written in a similar language.

...

 **Hiro Hiyorimi  
** **Origin:** Human realm  
 **Race:** Human  
 **Status:** blood warrior to the 2nd princess, Lillianne.

Besides the similar entry of ( **'colleague to the 2** **nd** **princess, Lillianne)** that Riza, Reiri and Hiro has, much more are written under his name.

But his' is written in a different language, so he had the encoder translate it for him as well.

 **...**

 **Itachi Uchiha  
** **All written data hereof are from the analyzer's acquired data and verified by the person's current liege.  
** **Origin:** Unknown realm  
 **Status:** blood warrior to the 2nd princess, Lillianne  
 **Race:** Undecipherable; due to the person's  
 **Features:** human-like in outside appearance; contains **high-ranking unknown life-force of a north-eastern spirit**

 **...**

 _Life force of a north-eastern spirit? What does that mean? And why write mine in a different language?_

If something else has possessed him or is currently residing in him, he would know. As far as he knows, all he feels now is just his own healed self, minus the illness he suffered before with the pain he can never forget.  
Besides the heavy feeling in his eyes, signaling that he's overused his optical powers for 5 hours straight now.

He felt gratitude too, while a bit of steam rose from his irises. Proof of an injury being perfectly healed. Now he can overuse his mangekyo sharingan without the fear of getting blind.

With nothing else to find, he went back to the nearby Interrogation Room. He dispelled the genjutsu in the space and dispersed the silent shadow clone before the wardens use brutal force.

With the clone's knowledge transferred to him, he decided to check the upper levels for the princess. He found the perfect opportunity when all cells were opened for the nightly release of the prisoners pent-up frustrations.

An allowed combat is being held in the bottom of the prison grounds.

With still an ample amount of chakra left, he made a shadow clone to watch the fight of Riza and a notorious werewolf killer in this prison, the pureblood vampire Caroline Lugosh. Ready to assist his half-breed housemate just in case some cheating is done. The original went upwards, and found Hiro first.

* * *

"Cant sleep Hiro?''

"yeah…its bothering me. Hime, Riza, Reiri, & Itachi-san….where are they right now? ''

"the girls are probably in the women's cells…''

"I wonder why Itachi-san was separated. Even though we're the same, Hime's blood warriors…"

"Itachi? Weird name for a girl…"

"he's not a girl."

"what? The one with long black hair isn't a girl?"

"Yes."

"the tall one?"

Hiro thought of Reiri and Itachi. They do have long hair. And both black in color. And both are tall but Itachi-san is noticeably taller because hes a guy. He gave the mole-man a clearer description. "umm no… the one who wears a ponytail isn't a girl."

"No one was wearing a ponytail."

 _Oh right… even his hair tie was confiscated.  
_ "Itachi-san isn't a girl!" concluded Hiro.

"oh... Her, er, his height is just my kind of type, so that explains the flat-chest... shame. I was about to ask you about her, er, him. He sure looked like a girl from afar."

 _Hn…_

"Uhm… you were saying about the women's cells?''

"Yeah. Theres another cell block next to this one. Dunno bout this Itachi though. Hiro, what kind of person is the princess? Please tell me, all of us commoners adore her.''

''um, Hime is beautiful, with silky hair…She's determined…& unreasonable. But a little kind.''

 _You adore her that much too, Hiro…_

''How many breasts does she have?''

 _That escalated quickly…_

''uh, two…''

''hmm… is she blond all over?''

 _Hn… I don't like where this is going…_

''uh…. Maybe?''

''okay. I have decided.''

''Eh?''

 _Oh? How convenient. His mole-man friend is easily digging a hole now…_

* * *

''You made a friend, Hiro.''

''wha!…Uchiha-san!'' Hiro fell from his bunk bed in surprise, face so flushed that made Itachi smirk. He didn't know a human can turn that red.

''I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just overheard you talking with the mole-man.''

''…''

''You do know your secret is safe with me, right…?''

The boy sighed in relief.

''Im here to check up on our master. Want to come along?''

''R-really? Ok! But…how did you get in here?''

… _You do see the cell doors are opened right…?_ _Sigh.  
_ ''I took this opportunity while the majority is gathered at the bottom level for the fight. Most of the guards attention are focused there, so it was easy to bypass them. Just like what your mole-man friend is doing right now.''

Hiro looked below the bunk bed & saw that the mole-man is out of sight, replaced by a hole in the ground. After a few seconds of processing, he found his voice again.

''umm…Uchiha-san? How long do you think Hime will reach maturity?''

''I don't know. Do you know how old she is now?''

''no.''

''Hn… looks like our master likes keeping us in the dark. If you've been with her longest and yet you still don't know.''

''yeah… I don't even know her real name. I doubt that 'Hime' is her actual name.

 _Eh? This kid needs to be more assertive._

Well…its not like its my business to ask…''

 _Oh.  
_ ''Youre right. Its unlike her to willingly tell. And I respect your decision to not pry. But she is your master, you have to know at least that...''

Hiro pondered on this, then noticed that Itachis waiting for him. He did agree to come along. Their trouble of searching for the princess is spared when the mole-man appeared from the hole and brought urgent news. Itachi told Hiro he's entrusting the princess to her, which brought courage to the worried boy.

The hole isn't big enough. It was dug just enough for the mole-man's small stature, and Hiro barely fits. He'll have to go by other ways with the mole-man's said direction. If the mole-man can be believed.

 **...**

The fight has started. They have to hurry.

* * *

A warden with human-like proportions with the face of a boar approached the princess inside her exclusive cell.

''I apologize for the noise, princess. One of the leaders of the werewolf and vampire are fighting, so its quite a big event.''

''And? You came all the way here to tell me that? I don't think so. Flandre!'' The little android blocked the warden's advance.

''fufu… Everyone's eyes are on the fight. A perfect time for mischief. Right now, Im surrounded by powerful enemies… powerful enough to turn you on their side. That's what I think why you're here now.''

Flandre charged forward. But to Hime's shock, her android is rendered immobilized with one strike by the special clubs the wardens use.  
Of course, she wont let fear grace her face. _Itachi and Hiro. Theyre near, I can feel it. I feel it in my blood.  
_ She deadpanned the warden once again when it asked what kind of screams a princess makes.

All fear fled when she saw a familiar long black hair in the peripheral of her vision. And it did surprise her when the pig sunk halfway down in the ground before it takes another step closer. Then a mole-man emerged and started biting the warden.  
 _Not any of her blood warriors she was expecting…._

But the brave mole is clearly no match & was immediately shaken off. But it was enough time for Hiro to emerge from one of the holes & strike the pervert straight in the head.

The full force of the electric club & Hiro's anger instantly ended the warden.

 **...**

Flandre stood. Her back-up system enabling her to move again. Hiro approached his friend, who sustained minor injuries.

''hey Hiro… when I get out of here…Can I go visit you?''

He happily replied with a refreshing feeling of a new bond of true friendship. ''Ill be waiting!''

''hmph. Ill send a formal invitation.'' The princess granted. Gracing them with a smile.

Itachi made an Uchiha-happy-smirk™ from behind the scenes. At least the mole-man's pervy intent led them to something good. The said person was able to overhear the warden's evil intent & was able to direct them to the princess' location.

 **...**

The sounds of cheer echoed from the bottom of the prison.

''Looks like the fight has finished.'' Hime flicked a lock of her hair.

''Riza won.'' Itachi stated, observing her fully furnished cell. Complete with a queen-size bed and sofa set, as befitting royalty.

''hmph. Enjoyed the spectacle, did you? The pig would have reached me.''

''I knew the mole-man would be just in time.''

''hmpf. Yet you just stood there and watched.''

''I did not enjoy it. Plus, I believed in Hiro's capabilities, and he arrived in time. Itachi said affably.  
See how he looked at you afterwards?''

Hiro blushed in the background.

''hmpf.''

Too many hmphs from one conversation. The princess is clearly unhappy with him. Her lips almost pouting. Itachi is outside her cell block since he can't pass through the

Itachi is outside her cell block since he can't pass through the mole-man's dug hole. ''I cant exactly get through these electrified bars… Not even Flandre can.''

''hmpf. You could've thrown something to kill it.'' She smartly replied, still not meeting his gaze. Now she's pouting.

Even though all their belongings are confiscated. And he cant exactly hide any weapon in a sleeveless, black & white striped prisoner's uniform.

''Or you could have said something to have the pig's attention turn to you, giving me a chance to attack from behind… hmpf.'' She added.

...

Alright. He accepted the chastise and left it at that.

Anyway, she ordered them to cover the holes and immediately return to their cell blocks. She'll handle this matter. The crime will be overlooked if she's seen with the murdered warden alone. She could reason she did it out of self-defense. But if the three of them are seen, with the mole-man, well, they get their sentences prolonged.

Her clever thinking earned her more respect from Itachi. He initially thought she's a princess who just does whatever she wants and gets away with it. He jumped straight down the prison's wide hole to attend to a severely injured Riza in the bottom level. Missing the chance to see the princess gape.

 _From this floor to the bottom level, its 78-storey deep! Has he killed himself?!_

* * *

 **A/N: I read the manga, turns out the mole hole was big… but I aint making Itachi crawl in no hole~~~~**

 **Heuhuehue**

 **Besides, its Hiro's time to shine~**


	6. Chapter 6: Princess Duel part II

**I apologize for the wrong spelling/grammars too, English is not my first language. And I just realized that i haven't been posting Disclaimers so imma keep my tact and here it is~**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi and Yasunori Mitsunaga owns Lilliane. I do not own any of these characters...just this fic XD**

* * *

''How's your wounds, Riza?'' Itachi asked after congratulating his half-breed housemate.

''heh! That was nothin~! & you know me, I heal fast! How bout you, Reiri? no hard feelings after I killed one of your kind?''

''Hmm… Im not in good terms with her anyway… But don't get too cocky.''

The werewolves remind him of the Inuzuka. Fierce, wild and loyal to their own. He thought that's why Caroline Lugosh was defeated. She underestimated Riza. While the vampires remind him of his own clan. High, mighty and arrogant. And like the other monsters he has encountered, they are all proud. Now they're sitting inside the Court Room, waiting for the accuser and the judge.

He activated his sharingan for a quick scan around the room. He can see chakra-patterns from some of the creatures, but not in most. They waited long, for about half an hour. By this time, a shadow clone has already reached some sort of record room, where all the accounts of past trials have been recorded and stored.

''Hiro, stop glancing around. Its embarrassing…'' scolded Riza.

''But, is it really ok for me to be here?'' he asked.

''Its allright, Hiro~ you have received the blood of the royalty, master & servant are one in mind and body…

 _What? Does that mean Hime can read my mind? Has she known what Ive been through all this time?_

…they share each other's fate. You will follow the same fate your master does…''

This is the first time he's heard of this. He made a mental note to inquire of this after this trial, if they emerge from this successfully. He asked her beforehand, a day before the arrest, if theres something he could do to finish this ordeal directly. Spying, infiltration and assassination has always been his specialty.

She shrugged. ''Why? Do you really want to do it? Do you like doing it?''

He said nothing. He was taken aback.

''fufu… This is my burden as a royal princess alone. Just leave it to me.''

...

''Hey! Stop clinging all over him!''

Riza's outburst brought him back to the present. He sat in the back while the three sat in the front seats. Said three is now clutching over Hiro in the middle, preventing the other from trying to get a hold of him. He watched them with little amusement since he's focusing on keeping intact the two shadow clones he sent, and theres also the worry running in his mind.

 _The atmosphere here is very different. As expected of the underworld. Its completely different from the 'underworld' that they were taught in school, and Buddhist monasteries. The underworld there is supposed to be hell, a place of punishment. On the contrary, this one's a place of where supernatural multitudes thrive._

Anyway, its even more dangerous than he thought. Only after 20 minutes that one clone disappeared. He learned that it was killed in the bogs by swamp monsters.

Then the other got lost with the constant changing nature of the place. Once, it was walking on a lake, then the chakra enabling him to walk on water suddenly failed. When he submerged in the water, he's now falling from the sky. He lost connection so it dispersed.

He couldn't find any civilization or any intelligent life-form near this giant Court House to further his research.

He tried again, this time inside the building premises. While the accuser has arrived but the judge hasn't yet, he excused himself from the Trial Room to make another jutsu of shadow clones. He sighed in acceptance. No matter how he train his chakra, 2 shadow clones is still his limit. A person came rushing through the hallway, wearing an oversized hat. He figured there must be a reason for this unusual display of fashion. He activated his sharinggan. His visual powers always never failing to reveal unseen things.

It's the phoenix!

The phoenix itself in human form.

* * *

No success. For the trial was short, all he found in his meager time was a bunch of books regarding law, order and judgment of the monster realm. Nothing related to jutsu-, er, magic of conjuring portals.

He did find something interesting, concerning the battle of the royal siblings.

Records of violations made, do's and don'ts. He's glad that even the royal sibling's battle had rules, and not just downright forceful war. Those scripts he easily memorized with a whirr of his sharingan. There were some sections that he cant access. With some magic barrier he knew better than to risk. The world he came from was dangerous enough. One disturbed seal can make one paralyzed beyond repair. Being a shadow clone is not enough reason, who knows what could happen. Through these records, he was able to acquire basic knowledge of these realm's society.

The phoenix' being the ruling class. And only one should exist, thus the royal battle for the throne.

The major clans. Vampires, blood-sucking, half-immortal, secluded creatures. They never age but has to feed off blood to survive.

The werewolves, a powerful clan of warriors.

Apparently, ghosts and spirits are a common thing here too. Aliens and beings from another world are also included. Witches and warlocks. Humans who can do 'magic'. And other humanoid creatures, no matter how big or small. As Hime have said, anything that resembles mutants, demons & beasts that can speak.

Kind of like the 'ancient ones' back in the Shinobi world. The most famous ones being the legendary Frog, Snake and Slug.

But the big difference is that the monsters are bane to the human world. That's why they are kept at utmost secrecy as best as possible. Unlike his world, where the ninja has close ties with the spirit realm, with the exception of the tailed beasts. But he's heard that the Hachibi's jinchuuriki was able to tame it, so the spirits of his world are more friendly compared to this one.

There was one large book that caught his eye. It is placed on an exclusive shelf under the subject of the most forbidden things to do. Not just by any royal participant, but any resident under the kingdom's reign.

His original warned him that time is running out. And his chakra is running low as well. The trial has just finished. The princess has suggested a duel & they have to go someplace else. Without any other options, he sealed the book in a scroll and stole it. Then he placed it where the original can secretly access it on their way out.

* * *

They went to the ruins of an ancient aqueduct, as Reiri's reply to Riza's question. By the trial and his private research, he learned that:

1\. this Prince Severin is the reason why the princess lost all her previous warriors.

2\. Lillianne is her true name. But for some reason she doesn't want to be called that.

He has ambivalent feelings toward this battle. He approved of her brave personality about this suggested duel. She gets to settle it fair and square. And witnessed by the phoenix king himself. He hoped her to be the kind of woman who does not takes great risks without a sound plan. But he seriously doubted her capability of winning in a sword fight. So throughout this duel, all he could do is believe in her. A big step of faith for the exclusive Itachi Uchiha.

His ninja self spoke. _Not really. I can always cast a genjutsu around the area, making it as if the princess has won. But if the phoenix king is unaffected…_

 _Well hed still have a day of life left to jump ship. He can find his way in the other royal sibling's roof. By hook or by crook._

 _Or he could just give up. He's done his purpose for the village. His life was supposed to end already._

''Riza, who did you say that girl is again? Prince Severin's blood warrior.''

''She said her name's Mikasa on the night we fought. Don't let her skinny figure fool you. She's actually quite strong.''

''The pungent stench of a beast.'' Said Reiri in distaste.

''Eh? Whut was that!?''

Itachi looked to their left.

''Its been a while, daughter of Volg Wildman.'' A muscular man greeted, carrying a pink haired girl in his right arm. His suspicions were spot on when the said man transformed into a werewolf.

 _So that's how they transform. And how a full-blood transformation looks like. The same characteristics as the female werewolves in the prison._

Then he started warning Riza to watch out, their kind's sworn enemy is behind her, & how it's a disgrace for Riza to be with such a creature.

 _Hn…So the Uchiha prejudice™ exists in the werewolf clan as well…_

Reiri played along and furtherly agitated the elder werewolf. He would've found this funny if not their current situation. His interest is no longer in his bickering housemates but to the android near them, in its large metallic hand carrying another member of royalty. Based on the giant android, he must be the Prince Emil.

He wondered if all the siblings are blond. But the judge/king hair is green. _Hmm…must be from the mother._

The prince stopped his blood warrior's rude behaviour. And his eyes landed on the raven-haired man. For a moment Itachi thought the prince saw him with recognition. The prince has sensed this too so he evaded by introducing himself.

''Are you a new blood servant of my sister?''

Knowing full well which sister he's talking about, he replied a curt ''yes.''

''I believe we haven't been introduced, I am Emil. A member of the royalty.''

''I am Itachi. It is an honor to meet you.''

Not really. He would've said 'pleasure to meet you' but he's too polite for that. Boy, was he in a bad mood today.

The prince nodded, ending the conversation and returned his sight at the duel. After his introduction with the prince's blood warriors Keziah the werewolf & the mermaid, princess Sherwood arrived. He asked how many more would come. He'd love to meet the other members of the competition.

Only princess Sherwood and prince Emil were chosen to witness the fight.

Somehow, the greetings of Sherwood and Emil affected him. Based from what Hime-sama said, its been a long time since they've seen each other. And their greetings were so brief that they might as well been not blood related. Which is the whole ignored aspect of this battle, he realized. He's heard better greetings from between Hashirama and Madara, or so the legends and rumours say… They might as well be acquaintances. Or maybe they are from the start.

He hated the idea of siblings fighting each other to the death, considering how far he went for his own brother.

Too much sad memories…

He's even more disheartened when he realized the Uchiha prejudice™ is better compared to the kind of relationship these siblings had. His pacifist self, seriously hoped that if the princess win this fight, she wont ever be ordering him to dispose of the child princess, Sherwood. Or vice versa.

The princess dedicated this fight for Riza's sake as well. And she herself has suggested this duel. It would be a double disgrace if she lost this one.

...

The duel started.

Everyone is paying attention carefully and the princess is in a disadvantage. Its clear, because of her anger. Her emotions are preventing her from thinking straight, disrupting her composure. All these Sherwood has said. He inwardly commended the little princess for having sharp sensibilities and being observant, for a girl her age. It reminded him of his younger self… He didn't let it linger. He focused back on the duel.

And things are getting bad, the princess incurred deep sword cuts…. And dropped her sword….He has to do something….

Uchiha Itachi, for the first time in his second life, is panicking in the inside. A part of him wished that this was all a fleeting dream. If Hime lost, he'll die with her and just let everything end. He felt like this is one mistake he made again. Letting himself taste false hope and now loosing it too fast.

But another part clings to hope that she wins this & he continues to live for the sake of going back.

Something….anything…. Hime is cornered with no weapon. He thought of casting a wide-scale genjutsu to make Severin trip or something to get Hime go grab her sword and win, but his conscience prevents him. He's never a cheater but he's also a man on a mission.

...

He will do what he has to do.

He glanced at the king with mangekyo sharingan activated. _Target the strongest opponent first, and the rest is easy._

He is legitimately stunned at what he saw.

The king is looking back at him.

Not to the incoming conclusion of his children's duel, but to him! This is confirmed as the king gently shook his head sideways while maintaining eye contact with him. A clear gesture indicating him not to. Then resumed on watching the final moments of the duel with the same bored expression on his face.

 _Hnn… their impassive faces are actually hereditary._ His mind thought out of the blue, avoiding thinking of anything else.

...

His attention snapped to Hiro, calling out to the princess.

Hiro's voice reached both people.

Hiro's concern reached both troubled minds.

Hime gets to think clear again. Taking encouragement from her blood warriors and friends below.

And Itachi gets to choose the right decision. The princess was able to get her sword back, then threw it down and landed a foot from Hiro's face to cease his shouting. Little did she know that that calmed her other blood warrior's frantic mind as well.

Even after that stunt the prince pulled. Hiding a gun on his left hand.

Hime blocked the bullet with her right hand fearlessly. Throughout the duel, she made up for her lack of strength with her speed, and ended the coward prince's life with his own sword.

And as fate would have it, the prince's android Franz, self-destructed. Signifying the death of Prince Severin.

...

Hime won.

She wont be using her right arm for a while. But she get to keep her life. For now.

The judge transformed into the grand phoenix. Officially announcing the victory of the second princess.

''We shall meet again, Lilianne.'' It said. Before departing into the heavens.

'' Eventually, assuming if I still live.'' She answered the air.

Itachi sighed at himself. He felt silly.

''Look at the judge! Is that-?''

''What Hiro~? You didn't know~?''

''Ehm… I… Itachi-san, did you know?''

''Yes.''

''Eh? How? I thought it's the second time you've seen the phoenix too.''

He answered him with a small grin. ''Ill tell you when we get back…''

Then he welcomed the approaching princess with one of his rare smiles. Everyone is quiet. Not wanting to ruin the long-awaited moment of their princess' return. The duel didn't last long, but it felt like a long time.

''umm…Hime?'' the boy started, feeling the need to address his master. But he was side-stepped and called stupid. Well… At least, she did add a good comeback.

''Lets go home. Sawawa is waiting.''

So to Hiro's credit and to lighten the boy's dejected face, Itachi gave him a pat on the shoulder. Accompanied with a nod of acknowledgement and his rare smile. That instantly lifted the boy's spirits.

* * *

It was another bright afternoon in Sasanaki City. A perfect weather for a perfect day, as the news reporter announced. But a certain, busty-maid's mood is the opposite.

''Sawawa-san? ...Sawawa-san? Has no one came back yet?''

''No... With everyone going off somewhere, I just can't help but feel left out…'' She confessed.

''I will never leave you out…''

She clutched her chest. ''My chest feels uneasy.''

''Chest?''

''Every time this happens, my bad premonitions always come true…'' She continued. This time more sadly.

The bartender continued staring at his best customer. Then he noticed other people from outside eyeing her as well. A brown haired boy, looking happy. Two, black haired ones with similar long black outfits, with mischievous expressions that they caught him ogling. And a red-haired one that went as far as sticking her face in the window's glass.

''There she is!''

His business self was glad for the potential customers. But theres this strange, nagging feeling that he let in a storm on his dainty shop. Itachi smiled at the comical way his sister embraced him. And the look of incredulous jealousy on the shopkeeper. He almost felt sorry for him. His moves are lost on the blissfully unaware Sawawa.

''Master! Give me some curry!''

''Ill have tomato juice please~''

''Shopkeeper! Ill have the most delicious milk here!''

''Ill have two sticks of dango.''

''E-eh…? Even you, Uchiha-san?''

''Oh my~ I didn't know you like sweets, Itachi-san~~''

''Shut up vampire, don't bother him!''

''Says the bitch who orders curry in a sweets-shop…''

'' Oh Hiro… Im so glad everyone is back! Really, you made your sister so worried!''

The shopkeeper proceeded to helplessly watch as his best customer gives the lucky-bastard-boy a tight embrace, the red haired and the black haired girl starting a brawl, the blond little girl and the other black-haired man waiting for their orders. It wouldn't be so bad had they not stared at him with scary, red contact lenses in their eyes. _Seriously, fashion nowadays!_

And lastly, a giant panda feasted on his expensive, decorative plants.

''Ryu-ryu! You cant eat that!''

''oi Hiro, go call Hime here! Hurry it up!''

* * *

The boy sighed. After all the days he's spent with the princess, the rowdy one and the mischievous one. He felt that he couldnt really get used to it.

The princess stood atop the concrete stairs, comfortably leaning on a wall.

''Have you found Sawawa?''

She smiled at him. And with eyes closed, she enjoyed the afternoon breeze. The sun shining on her golden hair. A truly captivating sight.

The boy gently approached her, filled with determined passion.

* * *

They knew something interesting would happen. At the bottom of the stairs they wait in anticipation for Hiro to kiss her. But alas, she opened her eyes, saw what Hiro's trying to do, clearly misreading her intentions.

Spank and down he went.

''…What are you doing…?'' Riza said boredly.

'' Aww… you were to slow, Hiro….'' Reiri said disappointedly.

''Ojou-sama! Flan-chan! Welcome back~!'' Sawawa greeted happily.

''Are you alright? Come on, Ill help you up…'' And Itachi offered with sympathy.

...

The princess enjoyed the scenery and savoured the afternoon breeze.

* * *

 **A/N: hmm… I realized I don't write the fighting details. Hmm… lemme try…**

 **She swerved left! and the sword goes swish, swish, clang…clang…**

 **omae wa mou shindeiru!**

 **Nani?!**

 **Gah I cant do it!**

 **Next time perhaps?**

 **When I improve my writing skills. Then ill be GeorgeRRMartin-ing this fic. Heuheuehuehue**

 **its 3 am. I am frickin sleepy**


	7. Chapter 7

**I apologize for the wrong spelling/grammars, English is not my first language.**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi and Yasunori Mitsunaga owns Lilliane. I do not own any of these characters...just this weird fic XD**

* * *

Its been a week since the duel. Today was surprisingly peaceful again.

But a certain shinobi in the princess' household still cannot adapt to the peaceful environment. Ever since he's sworn to serve, he expected atleast 3 assassination attempts a day on the princess' life.

But noooo… nothing has ever happened. Everyone is carefree like their existence itself is nothing out of the ordinary.

He's surprised that Hime would still let Hiro go someplace far. Along with Riza who comes and goes whenever she wants. Theres Reiri, but shes a nocturnal creature. So even without the ladies, Hime still has Flandre by her side to protect her.

He's confident that she is able to take care of herself, especially with her ever present android around her. But one day, he finds out she went strolling through town, alone! He got a call from her that day from his cellphone that he really isn't fond of using, a text telling him to come pick her up from the train station and to bring an umbrella. Hes surprised when he found Flandre emerging from the basement, _so_ _whos with Hime_? He stepped on the gas, full speed. He's not late, hes never late. But for some reason the princess decided to walk through the city and meet him halfway on the road. And that's how he found her there, dripping wet from the rain with her right arm still recuperating. She must be the most carefree person he's ever met. As if she's someone not engaged in a constant battle for life with her siblings.

Whats more, he found the traps set around the house easily. He figured Hiro must have made them because they look like they've been set by an amateur. Even a Genin could have made a better job. He asked the princess about this & was even more surprised when she said that they've been set by a merchant from the kingdom. His shinobi instincts were screaming, but as the Uchiha he is, he never let it show on his face. Maybe its just his upbringing, or paranoia.

But its basic rule from the Art of War.

 _You never let someone else make your weapons. Let alone set your traps for you. You never know when said traps would turn on you…_

He told Hime this and how her cheeks turned red.

But as the princess she is, she quickly regained her composure & swiftly defended herself.

'' I have no choice. I just recently lost all my warriors that day. I escaped with what little I could take & moved here in haste. And the only one I had then is Hiro so… beggars cannot be picky.''

After that discussion, she let him reset the traps and added some of his 'tricks.' All the while accompanying him, watching him carefully and had him explain how this and that works. The shown results has improved much more. She asked him what exactly does he do for a living before this.

''Im a professional shinobi.'' Is the vague reply she got.

Either way, some simple mechanism greatly interested her and insisted that she set herself. Whereas he looked at her sceptically and said, ''You don't have to trouble yourself, Hime-sama.'' And then he was replied with a smart,

''Oh? If I don't learn to do it myself then wouldnt that be the same as letting someone else set my traps?''

What she replied was agreeable. He is pleased that she's not one of those arrogant nobles who think the world revolves around them and everything else is below them. Like the time when he was 8 years old and they had to escort a daimyo. That wasn't a pleasant mission. He remembered not even his longest time partner, Kisame, cant even retort something like this to him, so he allowed himself a little smile of approval. Because Uchihas don't blush.™

By that span of time, he has already learned enough about this world's technology and mechanics to do basic machine repair from Hime's car to other household objects. He is naturally curious and he had to admit, this world intrigued him. He used the ever convenient kage-bunshin technique as long as his chakra reserves can uphold.

The original made errands around the house, always close to the princess. The other 2 secretly goes around the city for his private research, studying everything there is to know.

...

He learned how to drive from Riza. Both the motorcycle and the truck. He got along well with her. Even with such rowdiness and unladylike behaviour. All barks and brawls and just full of energy. Very positive and cheerful. Traits that reminded him of a certain blond Uzumaki. Even when living for vengeance for her shamed brother, she didn't let the darkness consume her. He developed a soft spot for her because he can relate to her.

...

As for the vampire, he thought she's just like an Uchiha through and through, besides her appearance. Always formal and proper on the outside but conniving and with ulterior motives on the inside, he knows that Reiri would still want to have a taste of the princess' blood behind their thin veil of 'friendship'. He reminded her so much of himself. But that changed eventually since he's witnessed genuine concern on her.

...

As for Sawawa, he doesn't know if she's just too kind and caring or just… minding her own business, but with the things that 'visited' their house with some that she has seen, she dismisses it just like that. Some would go mad with what they have to fight and what happens to the house whenever that happens. So he doesn't know what to think of her. The kind ones are always hard to read.

Still, he's polite and friendly towards her.

He would sometimes eat with her, er-, she drags him along to eat with her at her favourite parfait shop. Both loved sweets so he indulged himself a little. Besides, the food is good enough to pass the standards of his taste. Whenever she is too busy cleaning the house as the only maid, he helps her out especially in the kitchen. He gets to relive his childhood hobby of splurge cooking.

Aaaaaand he would let her pick the style of clothing for him. Since he's not accustomed to the fashion of this world, he decided that a change of clothing would be a good idea. Since the last time he went through town wearing his Akatsuki cloak made him stick out like a sore thumb. Everyone noticed him, in both good ways and bad ways. With most of the bad stares & glares he got from the male population. A change of clothing is indeed a good idea.

He emerged from the clothing store wearing the ones Sawawa chose.

A white long sleeve, black pants and suspender, like those he sees working in offices. Complete with a red cravat in the collar like Sawawa's and Flandre's. A simple butler's outfit. Not too attention taking and comfortable to wear. But not enough to conceal his various kunais and shurikens, so he'll have to do something about that. As for the shoes, his sandals are worn beyond repair. Good thing some of this world's shoe outsole design is similar to the function of those sandals. He wore below-the-knee, black heavy duty boots with soles that transmits chakra from his feet well. Courtesy of Reiri, she came along too. Claiming it's an interesting event that she wouldn't want to miss.

He remembered the time he walked on water because the princess requested they fix the big pond at the back of the mansion for landscaping. Hime looked a bit surprised, Sherwood gaped, Riza gawked and exclaimed, Reiri had the look of pure shock like if a human has seen a ghost, & Hiro's eyes were as big as saucers with sparkles.

''I-Itachi-san…?''

''…''

''oi! Hime! Are you seeing this?!''

''…''

''Onee-sama, where did you get him!?''

''…''

''Uchiha-san? Can you teach me that? Can I learn that?''

''…''

''hmph… besides those 'shadow-clones' and walking on water…. What else can he do? I wouldn't be surprised if he started breathing fire.''

''…''

...

Anyway, they walked out the department store satisfied. The princess is generous enough to give them the salary they need to buy any personal belongings.

Though he felt like the stares he get from the female population increased and the glares from the men more intense… Ah well, it cant be helped. Blame the Uchiha charm.™

...

In the end, they all agreed that Sawawa remain innocent. Oblivious to the true identity of her housemates. It will break her heart if she were to learn the truth that her only brother has died a long time ago. Besides, Itachi believes that she is a sturdy foundation of keeping the 'normalcy' of the house, especially for Hiro's mental state, considering all the deaths the boy has been through.

...

At last but not the least, Hiro. Out of pure curiosity, he asked about him from the princess and her response improved the way he thinks about her.

''Hime-sama, Im curious as of why, you didn't have Hiro train for fighting. Or atleast have him practice to defend himself.''

''fufu… We have Riza for that. And now theres you. So im counting on you~''

''I am also quite surprised. That a princess like you, currently at war, would just let him go off on his own.''

''…hmm. At war? Don't say that. Id like to think Im not in a war. Im just someone in the side-lines who tries to survive...''

"…"

"Itachi, I allow you to have the liberty to say what you want to say. For I am a kind person.''

"I think youre too complacent… Hime-sama.''

''fufu… Quite a foolish thing to say.'' She leaned on the balcony's railing and faced him.

''Well, it is as you said. I am currently at war & knows not when the enemy will strike. But Hiro is still a child. Did you know that he died, saving me from a falling debris? I owe him my life. That sort of kindness is rare. And for that I am grateful. So how could I repay his kindness by pulling him deeper into my own problems? Ive already taken his fate and beyond, so why would I ruin anymore of his childhood?

The least I could do is let him keep his sense of normal life, even for just a bit longer…''

All in all, he approved of that quality of her. Someone who does not favour wars and unnecessary loss of life. Sharing the same outlook and principles, then they get along just fine.

...

Back to Hiro.

He always did have an affection for weak things. So now, he took this chance as to not repeat the same mistakes he had with his younger brother. Hiro has the same eyes that he's always seen in Sasuke. Eyes filled with admiration and longing for an elder brother's notice. The boy is constantly shy, so he approached him first.

After a round of 'training' with Riza, he offered his help. The boy was reluctant, since he thought that hed be beaten to a pulp like with Riza. So a gentle nudge and kind persuasion was all it took for the boy to agree. He'll have to adjust to meet the boy's slow pace though.

He obviously has no physical strength like with Riza.

No quick, evasive maneuvers like Reiri.

No sharp thinking or good observant skills like Sherwood.

But he does have the mindset of being Hime's shield is his sole purpose. But this only happens when the blood activated on him. Ah well… atleast he has a goal.

...

Instead of announcing his weaknesses like how Riza roughly tells him all the time. He made Hiro focus on the things where hes good at.

He started his training with him on Genin Level.

Thankfully the boy has his speed. So at the first week he had him run lapses around the estate after school. He also forbid Riza from using him as a punching bag. Sure Hiro has a great threshold for pain, based on what Hiro told him about his life's story ever since he met Hime. But blood warrior or not, everything has a breaking point. Contrary to popular belief, Itachi Uchiha actually cares.

He also became Hiro's replacement for Riza's 'sparring'. Whereas the red-haired is greatly displeased because no matter what she does, he always wins.

On the 5th day of the new addition in the mansion, the red-haired came barging in the private dining room and cried before Hime because he beat her at racing too. She cursed the day she taught him how to drive a motorcycle.

...

A day later, the princess insisted that Itachi, or a shadow-clone of him, accompany Sherwood in her exploration in Kusharo lake. A lake in the far, unexplored north. She explained beforehand that originally, this is the royal siblings fieldwork. This is a sanctioned activity from the kingdom itself, no royalty would directly attack them but its best to be more careful. Even more so if they unknowingly entered another realm.

On their quest to preserve the double-headed white snake, Gorg, Sherwood will definitely need the extra helping hand. The party included him, the little princess, her android and her panda blood warrior, Hiro too and his bespectacled friend, the one he remembered fainting. Good thing he's still alive and kicking. With his camera in his hand, this boy have most likely begged Hiro to get him to come along too for the 'scoop'. And lastly, theres also Reiri's coffin. The vampire wouldn't agree to be here, so they carried her coffin and moved out while she was asleep. She's a back-up plan, considering Itachi's shadow-clone wouldn't last for more than five hours.

They met two of the gillmen, a close family of the fishmen species based from his research. As a peaceful tribe that lives in the lake, they would be their guide throughout the exploration. With the view of the lake from afar, they saw a silhouette of a creature that might have been the Loch Ness monster. Their guides waved at it, and it waved back. They introduced it as Kusshi, a divine being and a friend of theirs. Two minutes later, their other guide sank in a quagmire to who knows how deep. He wasn't in the gillman's location that time so he wasn't able to save him. He asked the princess why this has to be done in the night and Sherwood shrugged and blandly replied "Kingdom's specific instructions."

He wondered if the young princess' most likely demise from this dangerous mission would be part of this 'kingdom's specific instructions.' Reiri should have woken by now, but he noticed that even for a vampire, she wakes up later in the night. Probably because she always spend time with the rest of the mansion's residents during the day.

"She probably doesn't want to be left out from her diurnal housemate's 'fun'" are Sherwood's reply to Hiro when he asked why their nocturnal friend haven't showed up yet.

...

Itachi watched Hiro's classmate with amusement. Turns out the kid doesn't want to be here anymore after seeing the terrifying, woodland dangers and 'things' Hiro would normally see. But one thumbs-up gesture from Francesca would instantly bring him back to his high spirits and continue video-recording their expedition with too much vigor. Too much because theyre attracting unwanted attention with the volume of his broadcasting. The young princess looked a bit irritated, but he doesn't mind. The sound might help Reiri's familiars pinpoint their location, it would for the enemy too though.

Itachi saw a bat flying near them, and a few minutes later Reiri has joined their group and pointed the direction of a cave theyre supposed to go. Their one guide left, the one named Screw, claimed that this is the first time hes seen a cave in this land. _Great…_

"What a useful guide you are…" Reiri muttered.

Hiro's classmate, Buchi, looked very intimidated with the vampire's presence. But one smile from her triggered his energy again. _Hn… kids from this era are so domesticated, back in the shinobi world, kids his age would go train in the Forest of Death._ Even so, this display will not thwart his pacifism.

After a long while, they reached an underground lake where the cave ends. He has an hour more to retain his clone.

While the group's attention is busy on the cute, two-headed albino snake on the ground, measuring not more than two feet long, the adult Gorgs surfaced from the water. The fully grown, giant snakes with heads as big as a truck. Half a dozen of them atleast. With their pale white color, the snakes reminded him of that Orochimaru again. And like the snakes, the legendary, nuke-nin is pale white because they live in a place where the light of the sun cannot reach. He grimaced at the thought. Francesca was about to shoot them but was halted by the young princess.

"Don't Francesca, they are endangered."

Too late. Itachi has already cut a snake's head off when one ate Screw, who was closer to the water than they are. Before their guide gets completely swallowed, he sliced it by the neck with a laser-Chidori, and the gillman fell to the water through the snake's dismembered flesh. The once placid lake became like that of a boiling water with numerous, slithering, giant snakes emerging. Looks like their presence disturbed the whole family, and now they have to flee for their lives. He cant get closer to the water now to check if Screw lived, princess Sherwood's safety is priority.

The two-headed snakes are fast on land as they are on water, and now several are closer to the group than him.

...

Francesca carried her liege in an arm and ran in a fast pace only an android can do. The two boys have to rely on adrenaline if they want to live, well atleast only Buchi. Hiro on the other hand, is an immortal but more importantly, he has improved from all that running lapses every day.

"Its black! Kamura-senpai's panties are black!"

… _Now the kid is filming unnecessary things…_

"Its white! I thought its just an elaborate costume!"

… _Yes. The panda Ryu-Ryu is giving it his all to let you kids escape. He wont hold that snake's jaw for long…_

"Its blue! Uchiha-san has blue lightning on his hands!"

… _This kid really should focus on running now._

With this far distance from them, he had to rely on Hiro to convince his classmate and get him moving again, but now it looks like Hiro's the one being talked out of common-sense instead. He made a mental note to include assertiveness in Hiro's training.

Itachi hopped from one snake head and into the cave's high ceiling level. From there, the snakes cannot reach him and he too, doesn't really want to be the cause of the final extinction of these species. He watched as the two boys convince each other about their current, dire reality, instead of escaping. As they point to a Gorg about to consume them, an even bigger black snake bit the Gorg in one bite and swallowed it whole.

The whole thing surfaced from the water. Turns out its not a Gorg, but the Loch Ness monster-like they saw earlier. With Crawl, the one who sank in the quagmire, riding on top of the black monster's head. Looks like Kusshi is not a snake, but an enormous, turtle-like creature minus the shell. All the Gorgs fled back into the underground lake at Kusshi's dominating appearance.

The gillman Crawl, as he explained, that as he tried to find the bottom of the quagmire, it, lake Kusharro and this underground lake are all connected in the bottom. So that's how he got out and sent help with the divine being's. The other gillman emerged from the lake too, able and unharmed. Crawl basked in the young princess' praise of gratefulness and Screw was about to genuflect as thanks to his rescuer when the addressed man disappeared into a puff of smoke.

...

In the end, the shadow-clone has relayed the information to the original and Itachi has reported everything to the princess already when Hiro came back from the expedition, so there was little for him to report, just what happened after his clone has dispersed. No one from their group is harmed, all of them, including the gillmen and his classmate has safely returned home. Princess Sherwood requested the kingdom to dispatch observers for further supervision to the endangered monster species.

"And also, Screw thanks you Itachi-san, very much for saving his life. He said that if theres anything he can do to repay you, just call them and they'll be happy to help. And theres one thing more im confused about. Crawl said something to me as a message for you. He said that he translated for the black snake-, ehm, I mean, the divine being Kusshi.

Kusshi says that he appreciates the god Susano for gracing them with his presence."

* * *

 **A/N: ooh~~~~**

 **what does this mean?**

 **anyway, I updated! I cant believe im procrastinating huehueheheu**


	8. Chapter 8: Princess Underground

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi and Yasunori Mitsunaga owns Lilliane. I do not own any of these characters...just this fic XD**

 **and yeehs... y'all know that _Italics=t_ houghts.**

 **and awaaayyyyy, we go**

* * *

 **CH 08: PRINCESS UNDERGROUND**

In the outskirts of Sasanaki city, a mansion is dimly lit from atop a hill. The view looked melancholic, in contrast to a bright and starry night sky.  
From afar, it can be seen that the usually brightly lit estate is quite solitary now. As if theres only one lonesome person inside the house, as only one room is lit. Inside the mansion, in the private dining room, the princess ate her dinner silently.

"Not being able to use an arm is certainly inconvenient, and I cant use my right shoulder well either…"

"please…! You should be grateful that you didn't lose the arm! That wasn't an ordinary gun, y'know."

"Here you are ojou-sama, aahmm~~~"

"I don't need to be spoon fed, Sawawa… I can eat with just one arm."

"Aww…c'mon, let her feed you-"

"Sawawa, you may leave."

"huh? But your food…"

"I don't need it."

"What? You don't need to be stubborn…"

"That's not it… You want to talk to me, don't you? Riza?"

...

"Where'd you send Itachi? I cant catch his scent anywhere."

"Which one?"

"pft. I know you know what I meant. His shadow clones doesn't actually have a scent you know."

"Miss him already?"

"Wh-what the heck you talkin about?!"

"fufu... I sent him to get something for me somewhere in the city. He'll be back in a few hours or so then you can continue 'sparring' with him."

"keh… well, why didn't you just send him with Sherwood?"

"…"

"What?"

"Im his master."

"But he said he wanted to go. That guy's such a bookworm, always reading about things and places. "

"I had him sent one of his shadow-clones. That will suffice."

"eh~? Don't want to let him go far, do ya~?"

The princess gave her the most expressionless face shes ever seen. "Kussharo lake is still in Japanese territory, so its permissible. I have to treat my servants well and with enough liberty."

"What? I don't get what youre saying again."

"Riza, are you able to detect 'divine beings'?"

"You mean spirits? Nope. They don't have a scent y'know, with their bodies being without form and stuff. What does this have to do with anything?"

"Ill tell you someday. Just keep an eye out. If my speculation is right, someone powerful might be targeting Itachi."

"Itachi? Not you? Why him?"

"fufu… destroy the castle walls and the queen is easy to take."

"What?! Youre talking in a confusing way again. Anyway, that's not what I really want to ask you. Severin, the sibling you defeated. Was he the one who got my brother killed?"

"And what would you do if he was?"

"Id leave."

"Riza… you have no family. You have nowhere else to go. You'd still leave?"

"You've taken care of me. That's why I wouldn't want to stay any longer. And I don't want to serve you as a vassal, you understand why right?"

"...Do what you want…"

"Besides you got Itachi now. And that wench vampire. An assassin you wouldn't send to do what hes good at and a capable informant but you don't want to spy on the location of your siblings. You really are eccentric Hime~!"

"hm… Well, as soon as one royalty dies, that changes the balance of power. Hmpf. It something that deeply involves me… but which doesn't interest me. Let them have a go at each other. Ill be here, waiting for my servants' return, in peace and at ease…"

...

Soon enough, the ladies heard the main door closing and an all too familiar deep voice of the only man in the house. "Tadaima." And a few seconds later, the princess heard flesh transforming and enthusiastic sounds of someone challenging another one for a fight. Followed by a polite refusal, then sounds of walls and household objects breaking, probably from punch attacks missing the target.

"fufu… They better not break the newly bought appliances."

"Fuga?"

"Yes Flandre. I had Itachi buy a new TV for Hiro, his preferred laptop for him and a another computer for the house."

"Fuga…?"

"Yes. Though im not that interested in such electronic devices, we have to keep up with the times."

The day ended with an exhausted half-breed, her impeccable opponent, if not for the few wrinkles in his white shirt from all that evading movements, and an entertained princess who witnessed the 'spar' with amusement.

* * *

The next day...

Itachi berated himself for feeling too carefree. Though the ninja in him never lets him forget that hes a man on a mission, seeing everyone live comfortably around each other for the past 9 days, he just cant help but feel the same. The house and everyone's relaxed mood is just very contagious.  
And now they are held captive by an unknown enemy who has yet to speak through the device he left in this hollow underground.

 _I have underestimated this house… and this world…_ ''Forgive my incompetence, Hime-sama. Ive set traps around the premises but completely overlooked beneath the ground's surface...''  
He apologized as he tore the web-like bindings on himself. Normally, he wouldn't be caught by such an attack. He and Hiro has a separate day of receiving Hime's blood. It was his scheduled day when the ambush happened.

The enemy was able to trap Flandre in a fast-drying cement in a deep sinkhole. And with her weight pulling her down, she cant get out.

And during the ambush, the power of her blood ran out. So he passed out.

Riza and Hiros out and wouldn't be back till afternoon.

And Reiri is deeply asleep in her coffin. It is the middle of the day.

...

Yesterday, he was in the far north, sight-seeing incredible creatures, and now suddenly hes in a critical situation. Theres also that matter from yesterday that is yet to be clarified. When Hiro asked what that message from Kusshi means. He shrugged. And looks like the princess isn't too knowledgeable about the Japanese gods, so she would be spending more time in the library again. With everyone mostly gone from yesterday and everyone busy in their own matters, it must be the primary reason the enemy's underground excavation went unnoticed.

And that's how they ended down that feeding hole. Scattered on the ground are remains of various flesh and bone. The stagnant air pungent with rotting insect stench. There were three other hostages on the ground beside them.

How Hime managed to reach him and give him blood is, complex to think of. Seeing as her hands were tied behind her back and certainly not from her feet. Shes still wearing her thigh-high boots. It was fortunate or stupid of the enemy's part that he/she placed him close to the princess.  
She probably bit her lip to draw blood and spat on him.

 _Crude. But efficient._

At first there was a buzzing sound on the appliance, like static. Then a clear voice from the speakers were finally heard.  
''How are you ripping those without using a blade!? I improved them so that that web is stronger than a fiber rope!''

''…Im sure my master would like to know the answer to that too. So ill tell her later when we get out of here. If you show yourself, she might even consider letting you know as well.'' He replied while they watched him cut through it with an invisible force, like it was nothing. Though the princess did hear a faint, crackling sound similar to the flow of electricity.

''fufu… well done Itachi. Now lets get out of here.''

Before they bust their way out, the person behind the speakers called for their attention. Then he proceeded to tell them of his merchandise. These web bindings are from spider-beetles he improved as the perfect creatures of death. He 'innovated' the insects into the size of a bear, and how its futile to get out of here. They are deep underground inside the hive of these monsters. He also slipped by revealing an info that their werewolf and human friend is heading their way. But will be too late to save them.

...

It did impress Itachi. The mimicry and camouflage of the Flyman's creations, as Hime have identified their assaulter. He wouldn't have detected them without sharingan. When Hime suggested that she stay behind & he go retrieve Flandre, he didn't object since the whole labyrinth is probably crawling with hundreds of them.  
And he wouldn't want to expose his secret visual powers to anyone.

Who knows how long they'll last without it, & the princess will surely notice it during the struggle. The spider-beetles, who also look like they have been mixed with the wings of a cicada, head and pincers of a praying mantis, are easy to kill if one knows where to target the weak spot. But its their enhancements and numbers that made them a true threat.

Maintaining his tact. And not wanting to look like hes eager to leave already, he asked.

''What if they didn't find their way here? Shouldn't I go get Riza and Hiro first?''

''No. It will take longer. And I believe the Flyman here has something more to say. It would be rude if I just leave.

Besides, if Hiro is aware that hes a blood warrior, he'll find his way here.''

He bowed. He is about to leave his liege alone again... Just in case, he left her with a shadow clone and went off.

...

Sometime later, after he went, it dispersed during the half an hour of the Flyman's sales talk. That worried the princess, since hes already explained to her the mechanics and conditions of his shadow clone technique.

''Fufu... if my servant is in a tricky situation somewhere, then that's the only thing that makes your merchandise worth considering.''

''Oh I assure you, princess. He is not going to survive. That human is no match for my wonderful creations.''

''Hmph. I doubt that. Besides, the other one is already here.''

Another part of the cell wall broke down. From there appeared Hiro. Shirt already blood-stained from sustained wounds. Relief washed over and she smiled at her good servant.

''Eh…Hime? How did you break free from the bindings-''

''-Yo Hime! My instincts were right when we followed the trail of these bugs corpses. Hiros going the same direction too with the royal blood triggered in him. And we hit the jackpot!''

Hiro looked around. ''Wheres Itachi-san?''

''Ya sure are a dimwit Hiro… who do you think killed those bugs on the way here? Didnt you see the way they were killed?''

''Uh… they look like they exploded?''

''pfft… ahaha! Its those black knives with exploding tags that he throws around!'' she laughed at Hiro's hilarious description.

''fufu… you see Flyman? No royalty should buy such defective and incompetent merchandise.''

* * *

The Flyman is humiliated. However, he is too distracted with the scene unfolding from his other monitors to feel the insult from a royal princess. The Flyman watched with wonder as the princess' other blood warrior rapidly annihilate the majority of his sent creations. He watched as the man walk in ceilings and shoot spheres of electricity from his hands. Theres also those knives with papers that explodes. _How does he make the papers explode?_ Impossible feats for a supposedly ordinary human.

No matter. His foremost task is just to capture that particular man in action on camera, as ordered by the first princess.

But if his Plan B works, that is to defeat the 2nd princess' blood warrior and bring him to his employer, then all the more he will gain favour from her. He turned his attention to his captive royalty once again.

''Now, now, princess. You shouldn't underestimate my work.''

''Yes… and instead of being tied up on the ground, I can listen to your sales talk, standing in grace.'' She said boredly.

''Now on the second surprise!''

''Hiro, the axe.''

She slammed the weapon in the other hostage's head. A sure death blow. ''Mimicry… in other words, metamorphic ability. Right, Flyman? the princess spoiled the surprise for him.

Now. The buzzing is beginning to annoy me.''

''Y-you intend to threaten me? Arent you still in a disadvantage in this situation?!''

By the Flyman's order, a dozen more surrounded them.

''E-eh? Itachi-san didn't get them all?''

''heh! He probably saved some for us!''

''Heres your axe, Hiro.''

''But what about you?''

''fufu… ill command you as your master. Protect me blood warrior.''

Another one stepped from outside her domain to join the fray. Albeit still sleepy from being disturbed from her slumber. ''Wh-who is it? Who woke me up….?''

''keh, What an easygoing bat.''

''Fuga.''

''Just in time Flandre. Thank you for bringing my chainsaw.''

''Fuga, fuga.''

''Is that so? I see, we'll meet him outside. Now then, shall we go and do some extermination~?''

* * *

Somewhere, some 50 feet deep underground, a group of people made their way out through the maze.

''Phew! That was a long fight! Those bugs sure are tough aint they?''

''More importantly, Im glad were finally reaching the end of this tunnel. Vampires don't like to be underground this deep…''

''Isnt it thanks to Itachi-san's direction? Even I noticed some of the dead bug's forelegs were pointed in a certain direction…''

''fufu… good discerning Hiro. Youre learning well.''

''hmmm… Im surprised nothings springing out at us yet.''

''Shouldn't a bitch like you use your nose?''

''Shut up! You took out only 5!''

''I h-hope… Itachi-sans cleared the way already?

''heh! Weve passed by only 9 corpses of em. I killed 12 myself!

''As expected of a rowdy dog… making competition at a time like this…''

''Whats that wench-bat? Youre just jealous I got more than you! I probably got more than Itachi!''

''fufu… why don't you ask him when we finally get out of here?''

...

''Anyway, good thing you got out of that sinkhole, didn't ya Flandre?''

''Fuga.''

''She said Itachi got her out.''

''Eh? How? Don't she weigh tons?! And for all I know Im physically stronger than him!''

''Use your head bitch~ He has probably thought of a method the likes of you wouldn't comprehend~''

The sounds of a cheerful, verbal confrontation continued to echo throughout the underground.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Flyman's base. A girl in a wheelchair closely watched the lone, raven-haired man from the monitor.

''The group has finally reached the tunnel's end… What do you think of the second princess' blood warrior?''

The girl was silent.

''Would you like me to make you agile like him?''

She nodded.

''Would you like me to make you and your sister as fast as him?''

This time, the girl looked at the scientist with skeptical, but hopeful eyes.

''Then patience, dear child… The princess Sylvia has promised him to us. And she wont go back on her word. We'll just have to wait a bit more."

* * *

...

''When I came to, I had been asleep in bed. But the mansion really was full of holes too! Maybe we have termites after all…''

''fufun… the tea you make is always delicious, Sawawa.''

''Thank you ojou-sama~''

''Thank you for the tea as well.'' The only male voice gently resounded in the quiet room.

''fufu… You deserve a break after exterminating all… 136 of them? Sawawa says this tea quickly replenishes one's strength.''

''That it does, ojou-sama~ I drink it myself after a long day~''

''Hm…anyway, have you made sure theres no more left of those pests?''

''I don't know about the Flyman, but I guarantee you theres no more in our vicinity.''

''Good.''

''…''

 _He's silent again._ ''fufu… what is it?''

''Where should I dispose off the ones I found here in the manor?''

''How many did you find here?''

''56.''

''And you took them all out by yourself…?'' _How did he finish all those in a short span of time…_

''Yes.''

''… Then that must be the reason why your shadow-clone with me dispersed?''

''Yes.''

''Oh.''

 _I hope she wont ask for details…_

''And I assume that's also the reason why you didnt meet us outside the tunnel?''

''Yes. I was gathering the corpses in one place.''

''Oh? Those bugs are big… And would be quite heavy as well…''

 _Tch, I slipped. I cant say Flandre or princess Sherwood helped me. The former went to her master as soon as I got her out from the cement, and the latter is in her own house the whole day_. ''I used the same method when pulling out Flandre from the sinkhole.''

''And that is?''

''I used a steel wire and hooked her in the truck.'' _Smooth._

''You drove a truck through the trees?''

 _Damn. They are, in a hilltop, with thick vegetations… how does he explain his Susano's extra ethereal hands?_

 _..._

''I only took the ones near the road, tied them and dragged them through the street. I haven't actually finished gathering them all yet...''

''Ah.''

 _Smooth again._

Still, theres something on the princess' mind. Something that greatly intrigued her during today's event. ''Ah… I almost forgot.''

 _I hope she wont ask about the bindings._

''How are you able to cut the web-bindings? I didn't see you use a blade or any sharp objects… You just ran your hand over the fibres and it ripped to shreds.''

 _Great._

Itachi held out his hand. Hime watched with enthralment as she saw streaks of electricity emanate from his palm. Outlines of little bluish lightnings danced on his fingers. _Ah. So that's the 'blue lightning' that Itachi used on the two-headed snakes on their exploration. I almost didn't believe Hiro when he told me that…_

"wow~ That's an amazing magic trick, Itachi-san~!''

They looked at the maid, both a bit startled. Both forgetting shes still there, beaming on the side.

Silence ensued... for a few seconds.

...

Now its Itachi's turn.  
''May I ask, how you were able to revive me while we were tightly bound?''

The princess sputtered her tea from the indecorous memory and flushed a deep red. As red as her eyes.

 _Uh oh. I shouldn't have asked. Anyway, that confirms my presumptions._ He looked somewhere else for he sake of courtesy.

The maid smiled wider.  
 _Oh my~ this is the first time Ive seen ojou-sama lose her poise~~~_

 _..._

She regained her composure after five seconds. He glanced at the princess if shes looking at him.

She is.

And now they're locked in a staring match. Both not backing down with perfectly maintained stoic faces.  
Only their eyes show their true emotions.

Itachi's have self-assured discerning.

...

 _He…knows? Hmpf. Knowing him, he must have figured it out already…_

''hmpf. You will not speak of this to anyone.''  
Hime lost. Her stoical face broke first into a cute frown.

...

He chuckled. ''Of course, Hime-sama.''

...

 _Speak of what, oujo-sama?_ Somehow, Sawawa felt that shes standing between a verbal spar.

The master on the table's middle side. The position of the head of the house.  
And her servant on her right.

She cant decide whether she should excuse herself or continue watching them. She chose the latter. _They just look so cute together~_

 _..._

The princess sipped the remainder of her tea.  
''fufu… Sawawa, call Riza, Hiro and Reiri. We'll light a big bonfire tonight~''

* * *

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

 **A/N:** **Anyway, someone very important-reader pm-ed me, asking for a ship. Well heres the best I could come up for a ship ryt nao. The best ship you can get if ye ship Hime and Itachi is a verbal fight. Friggin romantic riiiiight~~~?**

 **Anyway, tell me who yall want to ship~~**

 **Shipping trickster out~**


	9. Chapter 9: Princess Delinquent

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto owns Itachi and Yasunori Mitsunaga owns Lilliane. I do not own any of these characters...just this fic XD**

* * *

 **CH 09: PRINCESS DELINQUENT**

It was another one of those peaceful days. The afternoon is sunny and the skies are clear in Sasanaki City.  
With the exception of a certain hilltop, where heavy clouds seem to always swirl. It doesn't rain in that particular area, but the black, stratus clouds are constantly there.

The princess sent him out for some errand in the city, to meet a contact she has from the kingdom.

 _So that's where she gets her financial supplies. Considering it would be dangerous for her to go to and fro in the monster realm. She has contacts.  
_ _Looks like shes planned on being independent for a long time now._

He got home & heard from Reiri that Flandre attacked Hiro with a lawn mower. In which Hime did not believe him and dismissed him. Then afterwards that briefing for him, she excused herself and went back to sleep.

...

The princess has actually invested in a mining project in the kingdom that was profitable. A small one, but an efficient one nonetheless.

''So how did it go?''

''The transaction went well, Hime-sama. You chose your contacts well.''

''fufu… of course. Being a princess doesn't mean Ill have to rely on the title's benefits alone. Its always good to have a back-up plan… Don't you think so?''

He had to agree on that one.

''How is the racoon-man? Has he said he and his family are doing well?''

''Yes. But may I ask how he became of service to you? I thought the racoon race are a gentle clan who do not partake in any business with the royalties.''

''He tried to assassinate me once.''

''Oh?''

''He was in a desperate situation then, and became a vampire hunter. He mistook me for one.'' She smiled, recalling an entertaining memory.

''Even so, you made him your associate?''

''fufu… why not? Why make enemies when you can make friends?''

...

Itachi pondered on this. After hes dismissed and with nothing else to do, he started towards the mansion's library. This day he didn't use any of his kage-bunshin. The jutsu consumes a considerable amount of chakra, and he doesn't have much reserves to begin with, just on average level. Not even the princess' blood-giving-life can solve that.

He walked through the corridor when he noticed several doodles on the ceilings and the walls, crudely drawn with spray paint. Hiro wouldn't do this. Reiri and Riza more unlikely.  
Seems something is about to happen so he went back to the dining room to tell Hime. When he reached the doorway, he saw the princess' android is the cause of it. By the time he was about to knock, he heard Hime exclaim from the inside, ''that's impossible.''

"Hime-sama, I think you should see this…'' he slightly opened the door and called out to them softly so as to not attract the android's attention a few feet from him.

Riza and Hiro are with her too. Riza looked like in anguish, like the time he beat her at racing.  
And Hiro looked like hes been ran over by a child's toy car. A heavy, android-carrying toy car.

They went out the dining room and witnessed the little android on the act. An aggressive looking Flandre faced them, from her mouth she spat a screw like a bullet.

''Watch out!'' Riza warned. She was able to get the princess out of the way from the projectile, but Hiro was behind them and it hit him headshot instead.

 _Seriously… this boy's reflexes are lamentable…_ He thought. Blood warrior or not, he doesn't like seeing the kid get thrashed everytime.  
He furrowed his brows when the princess still dared approach Flandre who is waving a chainsaw around. Then even became incredulous that she actually attacked her master. Thankfully, he was able to block the chainsaw with a kunai thus protecting the princess from getting her forehead slashed.  
But the little thing broke, & luckily only got some of the princess' hair.

He silently cursed the inefficient material that he bought from this world. Most of the original ones he had were spent during the battle on the night he died and with the zombies.

By this time, clearly Flandre is berserking.

...

Hime kept silent all the while… Her frown indicates that shes in a deep thought, thinking of possible courses of actions and the outcome. Finally, she spoke in a soft tone.

''Itachi… can you stop Flandre?''

''Definitely Hime-sama. Without damaging her of course.'' He added. He knows very well that this little android is her longest-time companion, possibly even since she was born.

''How?'' she faced him with hopeful eyes.

''… Im going to restrain her with metal wires… but I doubt it'll hold long. And Im sure the house instead would take the damage. Flandre is a powerful android after all.''

''Then do it!''

''Ah. No need. Princess Sherwood has arrived.''

As if on cue, the younger princess came through the main door and is greeted by a projectile Hiro who was sent flying to her direction. He held on to her in an embrace to maintain his equilibrium, but the cute, young princess interpreted it in another way.

''Oh Hiro~! I don't know what to do if youre this happy to see me~!'' She returned his embrace, thankfully, the little princess is perceptive enough to see the actual dilemma her elder sister's household is facing right now, and sent her bigger android for help in their current situation. Francesca has lifted the berserking little thing effortlessly.

 _Perfect timing._ Itachi thought, & he knew Hime thinks so too.

….

They went down the basement in Flandre's room. Where her battery charger is placed along with other necessary tools required for her maintenance.

''Ive never heard of this before! An android that's attacking its own master.'' admitted Sherwood.

Itachi wished that he had studied more about machines. But he was unable to find any information about such intricate and complex machinery anywhere, even in Hime's library which she has permitted him to use.  
He could only watch as Flandre flail around, trying to get out of Francesca's grip.

''Flandre… right now were trying to find out whats wrong with you… so stay still.'' He heard Hiro say.  
And hes dumb enough to approach a flailing Flandre.

Itachi's too focused on the overflowing data displayed on the monitor when CRUSH!  
Even Itachi couldn't save the kid from that one… only Uchiha Shisui of the body-flicker can. But hes not here.

That's the first time the girls of this house saw the stoic Itachi pinch the bridge of his nose & looked so stricken.  
Not that he would know the pain of a pair of nuts being crushed, hes too fast for that…  
But being the same male gender, he understands.

By all the Japanese gods, he is never going to forget that sound. Once again, he inwardly thanked the powers of the princess' healing blood. If not for that, Hiro would surely never be able to have children of his own.

''Fuga! Fuga! Fuga!''

Hime would've said something about finally seeing a human expression on his face, but is too concerned about her Flandre. _Some other time perhaps…_ she thought.

''The user's manual! If we have that, we could immediately find out whats wrong!'' Sherwood gladly exclaimed.

Everyone looked at Hime expectantly.  
''I left it at the kingdom.''

"You too, onee-sama..." she mumbled.

''…''

''Then read those and fix her!'' Riza cried, pointing at the monitor.

''As if I can read that massive thing.'' The princess replied.

While the red-haired complained about the negligence of the sisters about the User's Manual, Itachi took this time to check up on Hiro, still slumped on the floor. He knows that Hime left in haste, escaping for her life so its understandable that she failed to bring the book. Riza probably doesn't know that yet.

''Hiro, are you alright?'' he asked him, when an all too familiar ominous sound echoed throughout the room.

Flandre's self-destruct command activated.

...

Francesca is nearest the royal sisters so when the sonic blast hit them, he prevented a bunch of pipes from impaling Hiro and the upper floor from crushing them instead.  
His calculations were right.

Somehow, Francesca, being a bigger android, has stronger resistance against sonic attacks & had successfully protected both sisters from the falling debris.

"Hiro! Are you alright?!'' Riza called out as she punched a boulder from her way. Relief showed on her face when she saw Hiro is fine. ''Nice one, Itachi!''

Then she looked around, ''wheres Flandre?'' The princess looked around for her android as well.

''Over there, onee-sama….'' She pointed at the hastily retreating figure of the little maid in the thick foliage on the back of the mansion. Her direction is clearly in the city.

''After her, Hiro! Riza!'' she ordered. Sight fast enough that she saw Itachi hurt. He did receive the sonic blast that was supposed to be for Hiro and sustained the impact of the falling wreckage when he shielded the kid. So Hiro and Riza are the most able to go after Flandre.

''Itachi, are you alright?''

''Yes Hime-sama.'' He replied while carefully removing a metal pipe impaling his left arm, with two more slender iron pipes pierced through his shoulder to be removed. His always pristine long-sleeves now stained with blood. Steam rose from the wounds, already healing. He hissed from the staggering pain, but otherwise detached those from his body with poise and without another sound. ''Im also ready to go after her.''

''…''

''Then lets go too, onee-sama.''

''Wait. Theres something Id like to know first.'' The princess proceeded to read, or tried to read, the massive letters and numbers of data displayed on the screen.

* * *

Hiro and Riza kept following Flandre. Even in her motorcycle's maximum speed, they cant catch up to her. Then they met an accident on the way because of an unseen road construction, increasing the distance between them. They crashed and her motorcycles rendered useless, so they have to try to catch up to her on foot.

* * *

''Francesca, search through section 4, something about android-and-master connection.''

''Fuga.''

''She says that that subject doesn't exist in section 4, onee-sama…''

''Then search through the whole document!''

''Fuga.''

''She says that it will take 4 hours to find that subject through all that massive data, onee-sama…''

''That long? Then we wouldn't have time until… until…''

Seeing his master trying hard to conceal her worry but doing it poorly, he felt a bit sad for her. Knowing what he's about to say will earn him a lot of unwanted questions, he helped her out anyway.  
''Hime-sama, I think Ive seen something about that in section 38, say, page 1496…''

Sherwood asked in surprise, ''How did you know? Are you sure that was there?-''

''Type in Francesca!'' Hime cut-off.

''Fuga?'' The android looked at her master for permission.

''Alright. Do it Francesca.'' Sherwood approved.

''Fuga.''

''She says its there, onee-sama!''

Both sisters concentrated on the information before them.  
''I knew it. It is as Ive thought…'' she said gravely.

''What is it, Hime-sama?'' Itachi took the liberty to ask, to confirm his assumptions as well.

''I'll explain later. Right now, we must follow them!''

And that they did.

* * *

 **...**

In the first stop, it looked like there seems to be a recent damage on the road, with new skid marks on the concrete. Her broken motorcycle was left in the side of the road, but theres no sign of Hiro and Riza so they moved on, Francesca behind the steering wheel of the truck.

The second stop seemed to be a miracle, as the spectators have said. A girl was stuck on a tree, trying to save her cat. But now shes the one who cant go down.  
The girl continuously cried, but help seems to be taking its time. Then she was finally saved by a cute maid, going at full speed in her toy car, and knocked down the side of the tree trunk.  
The poor tree slowly gave in, and the girl was able to get down from there.

 _Great… a good thing came out of this predicament._

 ** _..._**

The third stop was on a bank. There was a robbery going on but the situation is quickly dealt with when a cute maid girl riding a toy car easily knocked down the suspect. ''The cute girl maid saved the day!'' one interviewed accountant said on the TV.  
Due to the direct impact of the cute maid hitting the robber from behind, he had to be immediately delivered to an emergency room. Aside from the raider himself, no one else was injured.

 _Another good thing. What are the odds?_

 **...**

The fourth stop was on the middle of the road, with witnessing citizens around. The whole chase of the cute maid by a red-haired girl and a school boy caught on tape and currently being aired for the mass to see.  
Then suddenly, a floor on a building was on fire. The red-haired pinned the cute maid girl down on the concrete highway. When the school boy tried to talk to the cute maid, the cute girl showed incredible strength. She got out of the red-haired's grip and flung the approaching boy in the air. Said boy landed head first on a fire hydrant. The impact was so strong that it broke the metal lid and water came gushing out.

Astonishingly, the water pressure is so strong and the angle was just right that it reached the burning floor and the fire was quickly extinguished.

''Another miracle from the cute maid!'' exclaimed the onlookers.

Rather than being truly impressed, Itachi cant help but feel someone has planned this. He looked around and scanned the area. _4_ _th_ _time in a row?  
_ Maybe its just pure coincidence, or just his ninja instincts over-reacting. XD

* * *

...

They continued to follow her as she headed towards the electric power plant. The city's main source of electricity.  
The facility deployed heavy tanks and a number of security guards to halt the unstopping advance of the civilian maid-girl. But not even the maximum security measures cannot stop her.

''If she goes wild here, who knows what will happen to the facility?'' questioned Riza.

Hiro just whispered Flandre's name in uneasiness. Its obvious if Flandre went crazy here, its not just the facility but the whole city's power supply would be in jeopardy.

''oi Hime, cant you do anything?''

''Hime?''

Princess Sherwood rescued her silent sister and commanded her own faithful android. She brought out her regal feather-fan and issued an order.  
''Well~ It cant be helped. In situations like these, Ill have to lend my power. Francesca!''

''Fuga.''

The princess watched most intently as the two robots fought each other. Her little maid is surprisingly a match to Sherwood's full-sized built one. Both dealing powerful strikes to each other. Metal bodies impacting on the hard concrete ground with each other's force. All thoughts of her other blood warrior's help without damaging her android completely lost in her mind as she focused on the clash before her.

''What do you intend to do if she decides to blow up here, onee-sama?''

''You take Francesca. Itachi, you take Hiro and Riza. You all run away. I shall witness Flandre's end with my own eyes…''

Her statement made Itachi guiltily grateful. Guilty because theyre going to lose a comrade, but at the same time, grateful that he doesn't have to disclose another one of his powers. He doesn't actually want to activate Susano here and now.

 **...**

Alas, the little robot won. Leaving the full-sized one too damaged to fight.

Hiro's feelings overpowered his thinking. He offered his help, by speaking to Flandre.  
Riza loudly expressed that itll be pointless. Hes no match for her. But he insisted. Even if Flandre cant remember him, she might be able to remember Hime.  
 _Such a kind boy._

''Ill be sad for Hime and Flandre if this keeps going!'' he said sadly. Only for his plans didn't work out and he got smacked off.

It worked. Though only for a brief moment when the little robot glanced back at her master. But went back to acting wild when the princess spoke when asked if shes gone back to normal.  
Guess not.

* * *

In the end, she headed toward the sea.

Maybe its where she intended to go in the first place, as princess Sherwood have said. "With what little loyalty she had left for her master, she headed to the ocean to self-destruct there. Limiting the casualty to anyone…''

Riza and Hiro showed great unhappiness. But it is the princess who's filled with grief more than anyone. With everyone that mattered to her beside her in this moment, she hid it splendidly.

When Francesca made a salute of farewell, he almost felt sorry for Hime.  
Almost because before hes about to feel truly sorry, he sensed theres something in the water, something big.  
He decided nows not the time to tell Hime because shes about to watch her most loyal and long-standing companion be gone forever. And perhaps not.

 **...**

As the figure of Flandre finally disappeared in the water, a big splash occurred.

Hime let out a breath she was holding. Hiro dropped to his knees. Their expressions went from unbelievable shock, to confusion, to recognition as the wide-scale splash presented itself to be the giant form of the prince Emil's android, emerging from the surface of the sea.

Big Flanders, held tiny Flandre on its right hand.

Hes right not to worry. He knew it, and suspected Hime does too.  
From this event, he recently discovered that these robots are programmed the expression of relief. Just now, he saw Francesca do it.

Flanders tightened the screw on little Flandre's head, and she started acting normal again. Back to her usual self.

She knelt down to welcome her repaired companion. ''Have you gone back to normal?''

She answered with her two-syllable vocabulary with the gentle voice she was automated from the beginning. An aggressive Flandre is unsettling. But now they don't have to deal with that berserking anymore. They made it through this serious affliction without losing anyone.

 **...**

''My sisters.''  
The prince started. Calling everyone's attention from atop his giant android.  
''If the screw on an android's head is even the slightest bit out of place… who knows what could happen.  
Here. Read it properly next time.'' He passed them a thick, hard-bound book.

''Youre helping us?'' asked the princess. Whereas everyone wants to know as well. Especially the ninja. Even if the prince Emil is known to be a good person, one can't help but feel doubt. To people at war like them, it just feels like there is always a catch to everything.

''My sisters, the next time we meet…'' was all he said. Then departed away as soon as he came. Flander's silhouette disappeared in the sunset horizon.

''Humm…. Lets go home.''

* * *

...

Things went pretty well soon after. The sun has set when they arrived in the mansion. Little Flandre resumed her favourite nightly TV series, _Kerberotte-chan._ The half-breed resumed her normal routinely bicker with the roused vampire. The boy resumed being happy for having everyone back in the house again. And the ninja resumed on thinking of ways to access that book. Who knows? The thing might be a trap. It might be rigged & make Flandre even worse. Or maybe not.  
It wouldn't hurt to be extra sure.

The show ended, and its time for the regular humans to sleep. The pure-blood excused herself in advance for her 'evening stroll'. For the ohter one, being a werewolf is quite being nocturnal, Rizas not as restricted as Reiri, but she went ahead to her own bedroom for the night as well. Itachi is no exception. He retired lastly, after having the princess' permission to read the Manual. He was about to go but it seems the princess has more to discuss with him. When theyre finally alone in the room. She started her inquiry.

''You continuously surprise me, Itachi.''

'' I aim to serve well.''

''How did you find that specific data amidst that sea of information?''

''I just saw it by luck. & it was just chance that it was the one you are looking for.

Itachi smoothly answered. Hes still a good liar. He does not intend to show anyone in this world his ocular powers. He fears the outcome if he ever did, especially to Hime. He doesn't know the full extents of her life-giving blood yet. _"Better a dead ninja, than a ninja who is used as bane to his own." h_ e remembered his father once said.

The princess continued gazing at him. Not buying it.  
''Oh? I doubt anyone can read something from all those writings that fast, with the exception of androids…''

''I did.'' He swiftly replied.  
He always positions himself at the back of the group. Always standing behind them so they wont see his sharingan whirring, memorizing every detail in every picture.

After a moment of calculating each other, Hime decided to let the matter go. As long as Flandres fixed, that's all that matters now. Besides, this is one of the reasons shes not interested in the throne. Too much troublesome contemplations. Too much puzzles to analyse. Too much mysteries that really don't interest her.

Her blood warrior reeks of too many secrets. But she knows he has his own reasons. And she respects his privacy. He looks like he doesn't want to prolong the topic too.

''Machines just greatly interest me. We didn't have this advanced technology back where Im from.''

The ninja already confessed and asked forgiveness from her. He admitted that the way he tied the wires around her arms and the way he hooked it in Flandre's head when he pulled her out from that sinkhole could have been the primary reason why her screw rotated loosely.

"Its my fault that you almost self-destructed, accept my deepest apologies, Flandre...''

''Fuga, fuga.''

"She said that you could make it up to her."

"…"

"fufu… By watching _Kerberotte-chan_ everynight with her.''

 _Reasonable price._ He smiled kindly at the little maid. It would take much from his reading-time, because the show airs late in the night, anyway, its a light penance.

…..

During his first day in this world, he found out about different cultures, different countries, and different languages. And all these information accessible with just a few push of buttons. He is truly amazed at whoever invented this 'internet'.

Then during his first week, he's already taught himself all the major languages of this world. Impossible without the utmost convenience of his mangekyo sharingan. So of course he now understands deutsch/german, the language input of Flandre's data, but Hime doesn't need to know that. xD

''Is there anything you require of me, Hime-sama?''

''No. Youre dismissed for the night. Sleep well.''

''Thank you Hime-sama. A good night to you as well.''

* * *

After he left, the vampire entered the living room through the window. She is a nocturnal creature.

"Good evening, Hime-sama~ may I join you for tea?''

It took the princess longer to respond. Shes in a very deep thought.  
She felt like theres something missing. Something that isn't in place. As far as she knows, Itachi is similar to that of this world's Japanese origins. Even his name is proof. And the data classification of him in the monster prison. His name and his spoken language supports this assumption.

So she found it strange. _How was he able to understand that information? It is set in Deutsch. Perhaps he learned it? But how was he able to in the 8 days he existed in this world. Maybe he's just THAT talented… But deutsch is among the most difficult languages to learn._ So she discussed this with Reiri, the vampire did ask for details about today's interesting event. Looks like Reiri prefers talking with her than her 'evening stroll' nowadays. Especially if the topic is about their favourite issue. (Note the sarcasm) The mystery that is Uchiha Itachi.

''Well… from the first time I saw him, I knew hes the kind of person who holds many secrets… and keeps them well.'' Reiri said. ''My darling bats' report of him are all just him reading whenever he goes to the city.''

''A mysterious person indeed… & frankly, very dangerous. Knowledge is a very powerful weapon…''

''A ninja through and through. Plus, as a stranger to this world, he would naturally be curious. But you don't have to worry right~? He's sworn loyalty to you~''

Her statement reminded Hime of her former servant, Lobo Wildman. She grimaced at the memory of betrayal.  
''hm…That's true. But you know as well as I do that true loyalty isn't just spoken. It takes time to confirm it's authenticity…  
Still, can I ask another favour from you?''

''You know you can~ Aren't we friends, Hime-sama? What is it~?''

''fufu… alright. Can your familiars look closer on what sort of things he researches about? Everything he reads?''

''ah! That would be impossible, Hime-sama! He senses all of my darlings within 10 meter radius. I already lost 4 of them to him… All precisely struck in the head!''

''What? So that's what he informed me about! He thought they were spies from the enemy. Im sorry… Accept my apologies, Reiri.''

''oh my… You swim on even more dangerous waters than we thought, Hime-sama…''

''yes… formidable indeed.''

''You don't think… hes listening to this conversation right this moment, Hime-sama?''

''fufu… I trust hes gentlemanly enough not to.''

''Youre right. I don't sense any presence around us.''

''And Flandre's scanned the room. There are no listening devices or other living presence besides us.''

''Well that's impressive~ Anyway, thank you for your time. It's a beautiful night, a perfect time for me to hunt.  
Good night, Hime-sama~''

''Likewise, Reiri.''

In the dim lighted room, with only the light of the moon illuminating the space from the open windows, the princess sat alone. She feels tired, but sleep has eluded her. She sipped the last of her cold tea and resumed thinking in the peace of the moonlit night.

…

Too bad though. Itachis heard every, single, word. _Old ninja habits. They never die._ They checked the life signature and scanned for any device that transmits electricity. But they have no idea of a jutsu capably defies both sensors. A technique that cannot be found by both human and machine.

 _Looks like his terrible days in the Anbu paid off. He learned a thing or two about advanced spying using scrolls and written techniques._ He silently thanked his decision to buy that recording-scroll from Otogakure. Its their special kind of fuinjutsu that works like when whatever words are spoken in a room, the ink writings appear on the scroll. Its also a joint technique specialized by the Yamanaka and any other shinobi in charge for _Interrogation. Very handy and efficient._

Satisfied with what he discovered, he slept well that night.

* * *

...

...

 **A/N: how do you like it?**

 **You know this is for you Mica~~~ so no worries on this dahling, I already have an ending in mind. Pardon for the "oddparts" just imagine me reading this to you as a bedtime story… with my melodic and metal voice huheuehuehue**

 **Gg  
** **Ez pz  
** **Wp**

 **Happy trickster out~**


	10. Chapter 10: Princess Coma

**CH 10! P. COMA**

 **Disclaimer: Kishimoto owns Naruto characters and Mitsunaga owns Kaibutsu Oujo characters.**

* * *

Itachi closed a thick, hard bound book. He finished reading the whole thing from the first to the last page. He tried to scan it again for any signs of hidden texts or secret messages, but he found none. It was just a plain record book that he stole from the underworld court house. Just a bunch of history of the royal battle that he already learned from Hime. But it does contain interesting events that intrigued him. Events that he could learn from to prepare for the future. More importantly, it contains every participant of the royal battle. Including this batch's.

The 1st born prince, Salieri. Now deceased. Killed by his own servant, the Invisible man.

The 2nd born, first princess Sylvia. Status: Alive

The 3rd born, second prince Gilliam. Status: Alive

The 4th born, third prince Emil. Status: Alive

The 5th born, fourth prince Severan. Status: Alive

This wasn't updated though. Prince Severan has already been killed when defeated by Hime in the sanctioned duel.

The 6th born, second princess Lillianne.

The 7th and last born, third princess Sherwood.

There were somethings that confusing data, because in the record of the batch before Hime, some participant's status are still recorded alive but no longer included for this batch's battle. These persons are the prince Duken and prince Fuhito. _So where are they, have they grown old and retired? Is that allowed? But, don't they turn into phoenixes? Or is this book just not that reliable?_

So the best chance he has now is Hime, or young Sherwood, just in case he needs to jump ship. Princess Lillianne is not controlling and is proven generous, or dare he say, kind. And not strict… for now. What if she learns about all his abilities? Would she fall to temptation and switch to the darker side of ambition? Until now, he doesn't know the full power of the life-giving-blood yet. _Will it completely take over and control him, bend him according to her will?_ A time will surely come where they will be cornered into a situation where they might never escape from. A situation where he has to give it his all to protect them, or protect his own life alone…

He sighed at the difficult choices that life always gives him.

Speaking of the princess, he heard her and three other footsteps approach his room. It sounds like the whole group is coming towards his door. And he was proven right when he heard knocking and the princess herself called him from outside his door. It must be something urgent.

* * *

Flandre is missing, Reiri couldn't fly, Riza cant transform and Hiro's wounds aren't healing when they were attacked by an assailant with a paperbag covering his head. Opening the main doors and windows, the view is nothing but a pitch black void. With further speculation, Hime has confirmed that they are currently in a dream. The enemy has placed the entire mansion in a sleep-attack and now they are all currently sharing the same dream. The problem is whose dream though. But with the princess' current untroubled attitude, she looked like she already knows a way to escape this dream. In the common dining room, where they always discuss plans, the intruder appeared halfway from a wall and stabbed Riza straight through the heart with a pair of grass cutters.

Sputtering blood from her mouth, she fell to the floor, unmoving. But the princess simply approached her body on the floor and started spanking her, as if shes trying to wake her from sleep. "wake up Riza! This isn't real. Youre body is not damaged! Its your mind the enemy's trying to destroy."

Riza's wolf ears perked up. "Really?"

She stood away from Hime's arms and she turned out to be alright. "That's right! Its all just a dream! Hehe, that's quite surprising!"

Hiro looked at his unhealing shoulder from where he was attacked earlier and saw no trace of any wound. Not even a speck of blood that stained his white school shirt a while ago.

"So its not a problem so long as you realize its just a dream?" asked Riza.

"No. rather, the situation is more dire than you believe. You should have woken up, Riza. Your actual body didn't wake up even though you were stabbed or slapped in the cheek…"

"So how do we wake from this dream? Do we just keep sleeping forever?"

"Oh yeah. my sister!"

The group went to Sawawa's room to check on her. They found her deeply asleep. "Wow…shes sleeping within the dream…" Riza murmured.  
Then Hiro's face rapidly moved sideways like he was being slapped.

"Probably Flandre… as an android, the sleep wont affect her." Hime said.

As soon as she said these, he distanced himself from them and faced the opposite direction, so no one would see his eyes. He figured the magic casted in them should have at least the same laws of a genjutsu. And so, being the master of illusions, he simply activated mangekyo sharingan and dispelled it.

 **...**

"hey… where did Itachi go? Am I the only one seeing this? Am I the only one who saw him suddenly disappear?!"

"d-did the paperbag-man get him?"

"But we didn't see the paperbag-man appear anywhere!"

"I too, saw him disappear out of thin air… Hime-sama… what do we do…?"

* * *

"Fuga!"

He was greeted with the sight of Flandre about to pour a vase of water on his face. Seeing him fully awake, she set aside the vase and continued speaking her 1 word vocabulary. She waved her arms around in hopes that he'll understand what shes saying.

"… Flandre, because youre a machine, the sleep has no effect on you, right?"

She nodded. Then he realized the sheets hes lying on seems very familiar.

"…you… carried me to my own bed…"

"Fuga."

He imagined himself being carried by little Flandre. _By how did she carry him? Is it bridal-style or like a sack of potatoes slumped in her shoulder or was he just dragged on the ground? What would his housemates think if they saw him immobilized like that?_

He snapped out of it. There are other important things to do. He normally doesn't think of such trifling thoughts. The thought it must be the peaceful days finally getting to him, making him rusty or something…

"Fuga fuga fuga!" the little robot made a gesture that says he should follow her.

 **...**

Flandre led him to Hiro's room, where she placed the unconscious boy and proceeded to slap him.

"No good. I doubt he'll wake up from this degree of casted magic." Hes still ways to go about learning this new world, but if theres one thing hes certain, the best way to stop this is by finding the caster.  
Sometimes he can see magic signatures like the flow of chakra with his eyes, but sometimes unable to. Like when they went in the underworld kingdom. Unlike chakra from the shinobi world, supernatural energies here have many different forms, often times in undistinguishable variations.  
This is one of the many occasions he cannot detect the life-force of the enemy via sharingan.

 _A Hyuuga would be most convenient at this time of need…_

He took a deep breath. From here, it doesn't look like the situation is dire, but he knows better. He looked at his sleeping housemates. The dispelling he tried earlier in the dream-world worked on only him. From his previous life, he learned in a very hard way, and realized now, that one can never truly succeed by shouldering everything alone. That's why one needs friends that can be relied on.  
Speaking of friends…

"Flandre, can you do a scan of the area? Somehow, my barrier jutsu doesn't alert me. The perpetrator must have bypassed it or is a long-range caster."

After this he swore to study more.  
And scanned she did. Her eyes glowed and expanded like a camera's lenses adjusting to a dimly lighted room, like zooming for a far away view.

"Fuga, fuga… fuga?"

"… You know I cant understand you, right…?"

She pointed at a direction, somewhere in the back of the mansion. "You found it?"

Another nod.  
Speaking of androids and their singular language.

"Lead the way then. But call princess Sherwood first. Ill secure the house."

 **...**

After making a telephone call, they both found the enemy's exact position. Once again, it is an unfamiliar creature to him. A worm like being with scaly, exo-skeleton like that of a lobster with two tentacles with pincers of a crab. It was still and unmoving, a posture in what he can only assume to be concentrating. He remembered reading something about this creature before, but nothing on how to counter it.

" _A hasty ninja without a back-up plan is a dead ninja.  
_ _And also, one who compromises his allies is a dead and a worse, shameful ninja."_

Speaking of allies, a shadow-clone alerted him that the young princess has just exited her own mansion. He secured a basic steel-wire fence to trap the enemy in case it escapes. It doesn't seem to notice its surroundings for the moment. Then he met Sherwood halfway on the road to escort her and make sure she gets to the mansion safe. She is their only hope as of now…

 **...**

"Called in the middle of the night for an emergency, onee-sama's house sure is lively."

"Thank you for coming post-haste, princess Sherwood. I have secured the enemy. It cannot escape, I assure you… I hate to admit it, but, I have no sufficient knowledge to free everyone from this kind of magic…"

"Is that so… as expected of you. Always straight to the point,- wait, everyone?, Onee-sama?"

"Fuga."

"Hiro?"

"Fuga."

"I see… don't worry. I know of a way to release everyone."

He watched as she conversed with the robots and made blood drip from her toe to Hiro's lips.  
This is the first shes seen another royalty give blood to someone else. _So resurrecting someone has varying processes… theres still so much I have to know…  
_ A minute later, they heard Hime's voice echo in the house, calling Sherwood and Flandre. He sighed with relief, through the nose. Because Uchihas don't sigh loudly.™

"Better go and lead onee-sama to it."

Just when he turned to go, with an eyebrow raised, she quickly asked, "by the way, Itachi. How come only you got out of the dream-world? … youre not an android, and you certainly said you yourself didn't have enough knowledge for this kind of magic…?"

 _Hm… as expected of a princess. Even she could pull-off the look that Hime gives when shes about to checkmate me on a game of chess.  
_ Fortunately, he didn't have to answer her when Hime arrived at the basement steps and called his attention. With his back to her, he decided to indulge the child.

"I aim to serve well, Hime-sama."

...

Hiro stirred, bringing Sherwood's full attention to the boy shes currently sitting on. Then she started wobbling, and slumped sleepily beside Hiro. She dozed off, most likely being affected by the sleep-magic.

"Lets go Itachi!" commanded his master. _Hiro's the one who was given blood, so why is he still asleep and Hime's the one awake?_

* * *

The captured monster is still in place. Thanks to the multiple steel wire trappings, it wasn't able to escape.  
Then he was disappointed to learn that one just have to kill it with any blunt weapon, as the princess is about to do now, and the magic it casted disappears with its death.  
 _Oh well… it doesn't hurt to be extra careful._

"You served me well by not letting it escape, Itachi." she said while aiming an axe above its head.

"Oh. You heard that?"

It awoke when the creature heard voices around him. Revealing three eyes and a fly's mouth. "Ho-how did you-"

The monster wasn't able to finish its last words when Hime instantly ended its life, with a depreciating statement of "how unfortunate" for it to hear before it dies.  
It was looking at him when the creature asked its question.

When the axe fell, she stared at him with the same question in her mind.

That night, they had a 'bonfire' somewhere in the back of the house. As always, Riza took the initiative to tell him the story of what happened to them in the dream-world. Then a conclusion from the princesses of how they were able to wake from it.

The paperbag-man was the clue. Only she and Hiro has encountered him at the ghost town of akasabi village in the past. Then she went to her bedroom, because she knows Hiro has never been there, only to find a vast space of darkness. If a thing hasn't been seen, it wouldn't appear in the dream. This specified that the dream-world used on them could only be Hiro's.  
Sharing the same relief that everyone turned out to be okay, it cant be helped that the second youngest of their group will naively ask what everyone wanted to ask.

"I know right, Hiro~? You have a lot of secrets you've been keeping from us, Itachi-san~~~"

"… as I have told princess Sherwood, I aim to serve well. Of course id do some research…"

"We all have secrets of our own. Youre too nosy, vampire!"

 _Thank you Riza…._ He made a mental note to treat her in an all-you-can-eat buffet someday.

"His full identity is a mystery to me! Where exactly did you say you found him again, onee-sama?"

"I don't know. Somewhere in the kingdom's realm. You ask Hiro."

At this, the youngest harrumphed and looked away, still angry for the unreturned affection from her crush. When she gave Hiro her blood, saving him from completely loosing his life forever, it was Lillianne he thought of when he tasted blood.

As of how they escaped, it was by mere chance.  
"He strongly imagined me when he tasted Sherwood's blood, which caused me to be inserted within his dream. But I was already in the dream, so to prevent a contradiction, his brain subconsciously excluded me from it. In other words, I awoke.  
Even if Hiro received someone else's blood, it is me he thought of. This is proof that I am master of his body and soul." she added proudly.

At her elder sister's exclamation, the younger princess made the cutest pout ever. Tantrums of ' _demanding someone's blood back_ ' echoed throughout the mansion.

* * *

The boy and the ladies all retired for the night to rest. Hime's face just says "this discussion isn't over yet" before she left. So did Reiri's before she drifted away in the dusk. He just put on his Uchiha casual face™ and stayed behind to ensure the creature is completely reduced to ashes.

The last of the burning embers died down from their bonfire when the sun rose from the horizon.  
All the while he just stared at the fire, then on the ashes floating on the morning breeze, too deep in his own thoughts to notice a three legged crow watching him from afar.

* * *

 **A/N: Aiyeeh~~~ that was chapter 10 omgeehh!**

 **reading Princess Resurrection manga translated by Halibut-scans is fun. They include Editor's notes that are really funny~~~  
** **Too bad though they only scanned up to Ch. 28 of the manga and the rest was done by other scanlators…. I get most of my humour from Halibut-scan's funny editors notes…..  
** **And now that theres no more,,, so yeah….. gotta do it on my own now…**

… **.**

… **..**

 **Emillien. I try to make it light...cuz i know you thrive in darkness xD  
** **But this is princess resurrection for effs sake… its genre is gore/supernatural and its shonen.  
** **And Itachi's life is anything but light…**

… **..**

 **But this is also Fanfiction, soooo….yeah~~**

 **I know y'all appreciate my concern. :3  
** ***cough*Gin-chan*cough***

 **Concerned Trickster out~**


	11. Chapter 11: Princess Dense Fog

**me familia: hory shet mehns,** na ji-gg ako sa comments nyo haha lul mamaya na kayo **xD  
** heres a longer, more fun chapter for yall, sorry if the 10th bored you, *coughDierdreicough*

 **Disclaimer: Both mangas from whence these crossovers are based including the characters are owned by each of their respective owners, yah...**

* * *

 **CH 11 P. DENSE FOG**

A certain Uchiha practiced his speech in his mind for 2 hours. Well, not that long. Actually, he's been thinking about this ever since he learned who and what she is. And its just these last two hours that its been weighing heavy on his mind. And he hoped, after his proposition, that her answer will be yes. He know its not his place as a servant to be presumptuous. Even more so, to ask more of the generous master's compliance.

 _What would she think if he asked this?_

 _More importantly, what would she feel? What would she say?_

He hates to admit it, but its been weighing heavily on his emotions as well. And Uchihas are not known to chicken when it comes to matters of expressing what they think. More so of what they feel.  
She might as well sooner know of his intentions.

And if she refused, well he believed in the saying, "there is a right time for everything".

And so, he tapped on his constantly present courage. He took the opportunity this afternoon, sensing the master is in a good mood. Even so, what hes about to say will determine the outcome of their fragile relationship.  
He tread carefully.

"Hime-sama, may I ask you a question?''

"Youre already asking one, Itachi…" she replied playfully. Shes been anticipating this ever since he's accepted servitude. Either way, shes not sure if shes ready for this. What hes about to say will either fortify or break their delicate relationship.

"Ive been meaning to ask…'' She felt that the pace is going too fast.

"Took you too long _…"_

Itachi looked away. The movement causing to regulate blood circulation in his face, quickly dismissing the blood rushing to his cheeks. With his face sideways from her, he reminded her of the guy about to reveal his longing to the leading lady in those Korean romance-dramas that Sawawa likes so much…

"Youre not the type to cut-off someone in conversation, Hime-sama…"

This time its her turn to blush. But shes also not one to backdown from anything. "I get the feeling you're going to make this hard for me… So why shouldn't I for you~?" Her tone sickly-sweet.

Its always like this with her. Their every conversation a battle of just one primary goal in his mind, he decided to get on with it and push his luck.  
He finally asked.

"Hime-sama… I want you to know… I…  
No offense but your library is becoming inadequate for me.  
And I know its not my place to ask but, I wish to go where you found me and investigate further. And I cannot go there without, your help…"

"…''

Lillianne does not know what to think.

 _Should she be relieved that its not 'that'. Though she admits that shes most curious about 'that' & to experience 'that' along with the joys of it as someone who isn't interested in being queen. _

She has no idea why she feels a pang of disappointment, that she doesn't get to break away from the heroin's bitter fate & get to be free to join her man and the couple embrace, then they go on adventures and they get to live happily ever after with no burdens of being royalty whatsoever.

She snapped out of it.  
Itachis waiting for her response. And she was staring at him as if his hair had tuned pink. That was according to him, when he tried to break the ice and she was still staring at him intently after more than a few seconds.

''fufu." Hime laughed at her own foolish thoughts. _What a ridiculous thing to think of…_

She made a mental note not to watch any more of those blasted soap-operas. And continue her reading of Shakespeare's _Romeo &Juliet _instead.

 **...**

 _Tch… I cant believe I asked this too soon. Now she would figure out my true intentions. If im not mistaken, she probably suspects me already…_

''fufun…" Hime finally went back to her casual face.

 _It cant be! Has she figured it out?  
_ _Ah well…. I always have my sharingan. Ill find my way back one way or another.  
_ _But what if her blood can prevent me from using Koto amatsukami on her? And she decides to punish me… damn….  
_ _And what if she lied about that 'one mind and soul'… what if she know whats in my mind already…_

 ** _..._**

He recalled that one day he asked the princess about what Reiri told Hiro during the trial.

"If master and servant are one in mind and body, does that mean the master can control the servant and see whats in his mind?" She replied she doesn't know. Only the magicians and witches have that advanced kind of magic. And other particular species of monsters. As for the royal phoenixes, she wasn't sure. The only known mind powers existing in the royalties is just Telekinesis, which Emil has.

Though she didn't answer if she, herself, can see within her blood warrior's mind.

 _Clever._

After her duel, he made sure never to underestimate her, and everyday after that.

 **...**

After going throughout this memory, he has calmed his inner turmoil. He is being uncharacteristic today. No matter… _Nothings worth anything without taking great risks for it anyway_ , his father once said. And what his previous life taught him.

"hmm… and you wish for me to accompany you?"

"You don't have to trouble yourself, Hime-sama. Though I will need the help from Riza or Reiri. Only they know how to enter the monster realm."

Hime's eye twitched. _Does he really not believe in my kindness? And how much does he really need to withhold things from me?_

Again, Itachi waited for the princess' reply. Completely and albeit more dignified. She twirled her hair in her fingers. A habit of hers when shes alright or about to agree with something.

"Reiri's probably told you already, that that part of the temple disappeared… and what would you do with the knowledge im sure you'll be accumulating as soon as I agree to bring you to the kingdom? It cant be just for the sole purpose of protecting me, is it?  
And certainly, not just for the sake of preserving yourself… id like to believe you're not that kind of man."

 _As expected of Hime-sama. Sharp observations befitting royalty. But assumes too early…  
_ He put on his most good-naturedly face. He answered, "Knowledge is power."

"So its about power all along?"

"Yes. But-"

"You can make clones of yourself, you can walk on water, even on the walls and ceiling. For a human, you defy gravity. Your aim is impossibly perfect and you can also move in impossible speed. Ill be frank, youre the most dangerous person I know.  
What more do you need power for?''

"… But not the kind that benefits only one person. The power I want, no, need, is the kind of power that protects." He looked at her straight in the eyes as he said those. But the princess knows hes seeing something, somewhere far beyond her. Already, he probably knows more about her kingdom than she does. She guarantees that he knows little about her, and that made her feel at ease.

But she knows less about him.  
That's the true connection between them. Two fighters circling each other. Each calculating the other's moves. Each standing for their own interests.

Trust is next to non-existent to people with dangerous minds like them.

''Ill think about it. Expect it by tonight."

 _That was fast…_ He thanked her with full sincerity.

The heavy tension in the atmosphere disappeared as the princess and her servant proceeded to their original discussion. They spent the whole afternoon planning for improvements on the mansion and all other things concerning the house. The man about house security and the lady about house décor.  
The two were so engaged in their exchange of ideas that it took a blackout to finally end their conversation.

* * *

As soon as Sawawa delivered the princess' dinner, he sent a shadow clone to scout the premises while the original went down the basement for Flandre, to check if she's sufficiently charged.  
Upstairs, the princess ate her dinner without a worry.

"hehe~ this blackout makes me remember the night of a typhoon. Hiro was so scared he was crying~''

"… He's a coward now, are you saying he used to be worse?''

"Sometimes a blackout is nice, don't you think so ojou-sama~?'' replied Sawawa, being herself.

 **...**

At the main door, Hiro let in the princess when he heard her irately knocking from the outside.

"What were you thinking? Locking your mistress outside?''

Hiro is confused. He thought she was dining upstairs. But since Itachi-san is beside her, he easily dismissed his bewilderment.

"Whats all the commotion?" His heart skipped a beat when he heard the princess voice from atop the stairs.

"e-eh….?"

"That's…me?" the princess from atop the stairs softly uttered.

"hmph. So that's it. Im not that surprised." The princess from below the stairs confidently stated.

"e-eh…? two Hime?"

"Itachi! Shes coming!" the princess below warned.

Just when Riza came crashing through the window, Itachi emerged from Hime's library door, the same level where Hime-on-top-of-the-stairs is standing, along with her trusty Flandre. "Hime-sama, my clone dematerialized. I think it was attacked but I didn't see the-"  
His describing was cut-off when he looked at the direction shes looking. _Strange… I don't remember making that clone. And, two princesses?_

"eh? eh?! two Itachi-san?" Hiro cut the silence.

Then Riza was suddenly attacked by a familiar blur of black and forest green. The force of the kick sent her crashing into a wall.

"eh?! two Riza?!"

"Who the hell are you!? You impostor!" the attacker demanded. The attacked Riza said nothing and ran outside. She was about to follow it when Hime stopped her.

"Let her go, Riza. Its best not to go outside, that's what they want." Hime-below said.

"Eh? two Hime? whoa! two Itachi too?! oh wait, Itachi can do shadow clones… but the two Hime? the heck's going on?"

"fufu…you seem to know a lot about this. Theres a lot we should talk about…" said the Hime-atop-the-stairs.

"fufu… fine. Youre a little better than them." the Hime below agreed.

"The heck is happening?!" Riza exclaimed again.

* * *

Somehow, the confrontation is continued on the main dining room, with everyone present. Except for the maid who excused herself, claiming her head must be playing tricks on her if shes seeing two Itachi-san and two ojou-sama…

The two Hime and two Itachi at opposite sides of the table, assessing each other, Flandre in the middle. During the quiet, the Itachi on the right side adjusted his hair in a higher ponytail. The one on the left continued glaring.

He's now in a tricky situation again. He thought its futile to wish he's a sensor-type ninja or a Hyuuga with Byakugan born eyes instead. He'll have to fully rely on Hime and the team this time again. The feeling he hates most is being at a disadvantage, with no jutsu to solve the problem immediately. His mind assumed the worst, but his heart believes that even if this one was able to fully replicate his appearance, the mangekyo sharingan is exceptional.

The two Hime are now calmly discussing about the pod people. Creatures from another world who replicates people and replaces them. With a sting from them, they can copy one's DNA. They are intelligent, stealthy beings. They probably caused the fog today to be abnormally denser.

 **...**

The two Itachi, have different things in mind. The Uchiha-glaring™ contest between them is so intense that both princesses agreed to let the men voice their thoughts. Both aware that speaking without permission is not the ninja's characteristic.

"Shouldn't we be discussing about who is the original?" the one on the left calmly said, all the while not backing down on the glaring contest.

"I think Flandre can do a scan. And whichever's blood works, is the only unquestionable solution. Besides, I myself, can prove that Im the original." The one with high ponytail said, equally stoic. _Tch… does this mean ill have to show my sharingan? No, theres always another way. Hime's blood… But none of us are scheduled for today…_

"Then its settled." Both princess said at the same time.

 _Settled? Fine._ He'll beat the impostor with Amaterasu, and quickly deactivate it without anyone noticing the change of color in his eyes. Blood will flow, but that's only it.  
But if the clone has copied the full-extents of his sharingan too… it wouldn't bode well for the house and its current occupants.

* * *

The princesses ordered the men settle it outside. Then Riza, Hiro, Reiri and Flandre defend the mansion and sent them out to deal with the incoming multiple clones the half-breed smelled. Leaving the two royalties to themselves.

It was the best choice, let the most powerful deal with the equally powerful. And the rest of the team deal with their respective doppelgangers.

* * *

"She's taking them down easily… Im not sure what to feel about that…'' admitted Riza. While they walk on the hallway, she watch how little Flandre crush and easily pound the half-breed's replicas with the robot's signature weapon.

Hiro, after 10 days with Itachi-san's training, has improved. Atleast hes holding the axe properly now, and hes light on his feet. Sadly, he decided to still be a standing meat-shield, and exclaimed that its difficult for him to decide who to attack, which is which, etc.

"Its easy for me~~~" sing-songed the pureblood. Giving a powerful kick to a Riza.

"uh… Reiri-san, that was the real one."

"Oh now you can tell!?" exclaimed the red-haired.

"…oh, what should I do? I cant tell which is the real bitch…"

"wench! You did that on purpose!"

"oh well~ it doesn't really matter anyway…. I mean shes just a bitch~" Taking joy from her rival's demise, the floating vampire was unable to evade a slithering plant from behind her.

"Ouch! What was that? A bug…?" She rubbed her bottom from where she was stung.

"gaah! Don't make things more complicated!"

A few minutes later, the group is now facing an increased horde. Duplicates of both the half-breed and the vampire.

* * *

Leafy vines and roots sprouted from the corpses in their wake, now morphing back into the pod-people's true form. The fighting went on for a while. Long enough for Hiro to pass out from the fatigue. Same with Flandre who stopped moving, having consumed the last of her battery's power. But the enemy's numbers kept increasing.

 _That was fast.  
_ The clone was surprisingly immune to Tsukuyomi. It unnerved him, that he had to cast it on someone with his exact same features.

He remembered what the princess said, _pod-people. It is true that a plant cannot feel pain._ So he weaved the hand-signs for the famous Uchiha technique, after casting a genjutsu on it so it stays in place. The replica has remarkably copied the same speed, agility and perfect aim as his'. Fortunately, none of his optical powers and Kekkei genkai.

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!**

And that was it. Not even a speck of ash is left. Looks like the great fireball did more damage than good, razing everything in its path. Though he did carefully aim the technique away from the direction of the house, a great area has caught fire and is now rapidly spreading.

 _Flandre will be cross with me. She just recently trimmed the backyard lawn…_ He noticed that the fire cleared the fog in the vicinity. He made his way back to the house to assist the group. Aware of the princess intently observing his whole fight from the second-floor balcony.

 **...**

He found them at the deeper end of the estate, sceptical to see Hime with them, unsure whether shes the original or not. Shes carrying what appears to be one of the amazing technologies of this world. A flame-thrower. A proficient weapon, and very hazardous, especially to the carrier if not properly equipped. Whereas the princess is not. Shes still in her unchanging style of a sleeveless, gothic dress.

"Reiri, take Riza and return." She commanded.

 _Hn?_

"wha! Wait a minute! Its impossible for anyone to do alone… youll be killed!'' answered Riza.

 _Exactly!_

Reaching the heart of the enemy's claimed territory. An alien-like tree that wasn't there before has now consumed most of the land area. Elongated, life-sized pods are attached to it where the clones develop from. And multiple, specificly replicas arise from it by the minute.  
Now theyre facing a double-digit numbers of a cloned resilient vampire, and a fierce and tough werewolf.

"That's an order. Understood?" Her serious tone implying she will not accept any more objections.

Reiri did, and complied, lifting the hesitant Riza and drifted away.

"As for you Itachi. It appears that I am the clone. Im not your princess to order you… so I simply ask of you, ensure that these organisms are completely eradicated.''

Without waiting for an answer, she charged on, flame-thrower blazing.  
He watched her receding figure as she pushes forward, the fire brightening the night. He watched in deep thought and for a moment, he thought she looked very beautiful, with the flames illuminating her determined face.

 _Very well…_

 **Amaterasu!**

 **...**

* * *

The next day is bright and clear.  
The princess basked in the morning sun when Riza joined her.

"The blood you gave Hiro worked… so thankfully you're the real one."

Hime said nothing. She continued taking in the gentle breeze.

"She… your duplicate. She was just an impostor, but she was also undoubtedly you. Her spirit was also noble…" red tinting her cheeks. The half-breed isn't used to giving people praises.

The princess smiled back.  
But it only lasted a second. Her slender brows furrowed at the wrecked backyard, then at the direction of the battle site. The area where the giant alien-tree once stood and its surrounding corrupted foliage now devastatingly scorched. As if a little meteor hit the area with its full impact.

"Still, I didn't know he has a power like that! First, you tell me he spits giant fireballs, and now black flames?! It even burned the soil itself! Just what the hell is he, Hime?"

Hime knew a bit of answer to that, but she's not really sure herself. If her speculation about him is right…

"hmm…"

"Those sure are some damn scary abilities… Im so glad he's on our side!"

 _Scary abilities indeed_. The princess contemplated on her companion's statement.  
 _Even without this ability of his, im sure he could effortlessly defeat onii-sama's telekinesis… But this. This power. He could easily turn the tide of the royal battle on a whim… if he so wished it…_

* * *

That night…. He was barraged with questions. And there's no escaping it. Not from the clutches of an overly eager energetic red-haired, overly eager vampire and equally overwhelmed Hiro. The princess joined them herself in the kitchen table where they're having dinner.

Riza shouted her questions, only a few feet from his face.

Hiro's admiration topped the charts with his starry eyes. Excitedly 'demanding' him that he teach him the technique.

And Reiris floating near him as well, with an aura so dark & with a face that just says she's ready to suck every drop of his blood any moment now…

As for Hime, the princess' entrance silenced the kitchen room. She positioned herself on the opposite side of the table, directly facing Itachi. She crosses her arms and furrowed her brows. Waiting for his answers with the same amount of anticipation as them.

The shinobi took this chance to change the subject. "How gracious of you to join us for dinner, Hime-sama." Its usually Reiri who says these formalities but he needed to take it upon himself this time.

Her furrowed brows deepened.

"… by the way… Ive been meaning to ask. Why is there only one clone of me and of you, Hime-sama?"

''Yea! I was wondering about that too!" Riza unknowingly joined the new direction of topic he created.

 _Bless you, Riza…_

"That's because their power is too great, or more likely, their blood unique that the alien-tree can only duplicate one of them~ Don't you think so, Hime-sama~?" the vampire answered. Dark rings appearing in her eyes whenever shes serious. With that she also abruptly ended the subject.

 _Hn… He cant exactly get mad at her… so he cursed the Uchiha and all those who share the clan's evil trait. Tch… oh well, persistence is also a virtue._

"Hiro, were you stung? We didn't see any clones of you either." He turned his attention to him to avoid Hime's piercing gaze. Said person is already tapping her fingers in the table.

"By instinct, pod-people choose to replicate those with higher genetical qualities than them. That's how they evolve." The princess answered the question herself, impatience dripping in her voice.

"That's right~ and I bet his replica cant duplicate Itachi-san's abilities… like those black flames perhaps? Ive never heard of a creature who can do all what you can…" Reiri licked her lips, recalling last night.

...

She dropped Riza on the ground. Complaining of the bitch's heavy weight. And she is quite tired too. Itachi called their attention, telling them to get farther away. Red, delicious, blood cascading down from his eye.

"Ill set this area aflame."

The black fire appeared wherever he looked.  
She really should've taken her chance and cleaned his bloodied cheek for him. She would've dashed in a blink for it, if not for the black fire that terrified her so. Fearing for her life overpowered her lust for a taste of his blood, she drifted in the night sky away from the frightening flames. As far away as she can.

 _Speaking of blink, is it just me or his onyx eyes were different that night? Or maybe just the flames and his delightful blood reflecting…?  
_ _Ah well… what a waste…_

 _..._

"Your eye bled last night~ Did you not think of me when you wiped it away? You know it was a sweet treat for me~"

"ugh… lay off him wench…"

"Jealous, bitch~?

The princess cleared her throat. Signalling everyone to get back on the matter. And because she doesn't like the way she openly flirted in front of her. The way she cupped his chin. Not at all.  
She was fine with the vampire's flirtatious behavior, just not now. Especially now.

After Riza swiped off Reiri's index finger from his chin, he inwardly sighed. Guess theres no escaping it.

"Its an ability natural to my clan. But not all are born with it, thus, no access to it." He vaguely stated.

They were all silent. All eyes were focused on him, urging him to go on. Except for Sawawa, whos busy cooking. Rizas interested so much she forgot her hunger.

"The fireball is, a traditional technique. But the black flames are very rare. Only a few in each generation of my clan has the ability to use it…"

"woow… but doesn't that, powerful flames have a downside? Like, are you immune to it? And can you produce the flames to infinity? Cuz that would be awesome!"

"It does have a disadvantage. Overusing it would drain my energy."

"oh~~~So one has to be physically conditioned to use it, hm~?

''Yes."

"Hm. Unlike the ordinary fire like the first one you produced, it spread anywhere. But the black ones, it stopped precisely at the area of the tree only. Does this mean you have full control of these flames?" this time, its Hime who asked.  
He was about to answer, but he saw that Hiro was about to say something too. So he let the boy speak first with hopes that whatever he has to say will lead them away from this topic.

"Ah! That's because he has the mangekyo sharingan!" Hiro said. Happily contributing to their conversation.

Itachi dropped his spoon. He is completely taken by surprise.  
 _How did he know this? No one from this world should know this! First the kid knew his full name, and now his ocular powers as well?_

"Hiro, how did you know this?"

"e-eh? I-its true, I knew it! whaa~ so amazing!" he absentmindedly replied as he stared back at his sensei's eyes.

Bright red with rapid spinning tomoe. Sharingan blazing.

* * *

 **A/n: ooooooohhhh…..**

 **Whats happenin? Y u know, Hiro?!**

Anyway, Theres the ship you asked for!, Haha-ue-sama! hwahaha oompfh! a hint of himXLili and himXReiri if you squint, & himXRiza if your imagination is too wild...  
thought he gonna reveal his feelings in the first part of this chapt., did ya~? well he aint. Hyakunen hayainn-da~~  
hate me cuz you hate me, but i aint shipping him with nobody yet~

I always appreciate reviews~(which writer doesnt?)

Even the shitty ones because shit can always be turned into fertilizer :D

 **Kodoku-wo-shiranu Trickster out~**


End file.
